Legion of Khaos: New Arrivals
by DifferentKindOfAsian
Summary: New Arrivals: After making a choice to leave his past, a hero was recruited to train as a powerful soldier. Many years later, a group of soldiers came to CHB for a mission. Many mysteries will unfold as the one who was abandoned before return to the fateful place, stirring dramas and emotions. Focused mostly on Percy past and his arrival. Rated T just to stay on the safe side!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a remake of my previous story League of Khaos. Certain changes has been made like the timeline and information on certain characters. For those who's been reading the previous one, I thank you for getting to this new one! For new readers, thank you for taking the time to read this! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 01**_**  
The Void of Fearsome**_

**KHAOS ASSEMBLY:**

A figure stepped out of a portal, onto a huge oval room the size of a football field. The room was all black, although it was dimly lit by lights hanging from the ceiling. Two columns of identical black marble pillars were placed from the back of the room to the front. A wide red carpet spread across the same direction. Each side of the room was filled with many frames- each contain a portal that led to places from different planets or galaxies. At the front of the room, a huge couch was rooted high above the floor. On the couch, the most prominent being in the universe sat on it, Khaos. When you looked at her, you could see different objects in space. The stars, planets, galaxies, the whole nine. To summarize the whole place, imagine the place as a coliseum where portals replaced the spectators around the side, black marble flooring and red carpet instead of blood and sand, and finally Khaos on the podium instead of some obnoxious, supposedly important people on it.

The figure walked along the red carpet toward the podium. He wore a dark tunic under the breastplate and a black cape attached to it. His straight pants ,which were the same colour as the tunic, disappeared into the steel greaves on the lower part of his legs. He also wore an obsidian black helmet which he could slide the mask on and off. All the metallic equipment on him shone beautifully like the midnight blue sky. When he was close enough, he took off his helmet and placed it in between the left side of his obliques and his hand as he knelt down on his right knee with his right hand balled into a fist and rest on his left chest- a salute to Khaos. Khaos on the other hand appeared to be bored as she a laying on the couch sideway with her faceless head rested on her arm. Upon seeing the figure kneeling down, Khaos sat up.

"Ah! Ulixes." Khaos voice echoed. The images on her face changed to a view of a milky way with stars scattered all over.

"You summoned me, Lady Khaos?" Ulixes spoke with his cold voice.

"How long has it been since you arrived here, Ulixes? I'm thinking about... seven? or eight years?." Khaos stated.

Ulixes remained silent."Within this whole time, you have done so many things that is known to almost all planets and galaxies. Even the name, Ulixes, alone strike fears into the hearts of many beings." Khaos implied.

"Truth to be told, it is not my priority to put fear on anyone. I'm just doing my mission but I'll take that as a compliment, Lady Khaos." Ulixes acknowledged.

"That's is great. I have another mission for you. A group of aberrant people summoned a horrible monster in the town of Klusev, Poacae. The Poacae Rank is having trouble with the monster despite having their best sent out. More detail can be known by the commander of Poacae Rank." Khaos explained.

"Poacae? Tsk!" Ulixes brooded.

Khaos sighed. "I imagine that everything will go smoothly when you are present in the Poacae Rank." Khaos asked.

"Yes, ma'am..." Ulixes replied with a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Well, that portal lead to Poacae Rank." Khaos pointed to one of the many portal at the side as the said portal began to activate. "I've sent a message earlier to their commander. Their messenger will wait for you when you arrived. You can bring as many soldier as you like." Khaos instructed.

Ulixes saluted Khaos and walk towards the activated portal. Halfway, Ulixes stopped and took out a black ball, the size of a golf ball. Ulixes held it out on open palm and close his eyes as if he's thinking of something. After a few seconds, Ulixes opened his eyes and mumbled a chant. The black ball slowly dissolved from the tip and disappeared into thin air. Ulixes continued walking and went through the activated portal.

**POACAE RANK, GRAND HALL:**

"Sir! Ulixes has arrived!" The messenger notified as he walked through the opened door and kneel before his commander.

Ulixes followed slowly from behind and stood nonchalantly in front of the Poacae commander. Upon noticing this, the messenger stood up and went to Ulixes side.

"How about kneeling down and show respect to the commander!" The messenger hissed.

"I bow to no one except Khaos." Ulixes refused to comply.

Taking that reply as an insult, the messenger took his knife out and attempted to strike Ulixes.

"Then die you piece of..." Before the messenger could finish his sentence, Ulixes' sword, a 3ft long dark blade in a midnight blue scabbard, materialized on his hand as it stabbed through the messenger's stomach. The messenger groaned softly as the commander stood upright staring intently at Ulixes while the guards around unsheathed their swords. All the guards make their move towards Ulixes. Unknowingly, an invisible force swept through around Ulixes and the guards were stopped, dead in their track. Some started sweating quickly as everyone dropped their weapons.

"I promised no troubles during my visit here. If what I heard about the Poacaes having a superb medical treatment is true, I believe this wound could be easily healed." Ulixes said bluntly as his sword dematerialize.

"It is!" The commander spoke although it came out a few octaves higher. "Guards! Bring him to the medic!" The commander instructed.

"So... the mission?" Ulixes continued. "And cut all the nonsense crap and tell me what I have to do to quickly leave this forsaken planet." Ulixes said in an insulting manner.

The commander wasn't happy but he still told Ulixes all the important details of the mission. He too doesn't like Ulixes being here.

"Drakehounds? Don't tell me..." With that, Ulixes walked away.

"Will you go alone or bring an army with you" The commander asked.

"No, and what I'll be doing is none of your business." Ulixes said as he kept on walking.

**POACAE, KLUSEV FOREST:**

As Ulixes stepped out from the portal and onto a wide open spaces, he was greeted by two figures. One was male and the other was female.

The male soldier is a very rash and strong person. He's extremely fit and muscular, some may even say too fit and muscular, but he's not like a bodybuilder. He's the son of Bia, goddess of force, power, and might. He's even got the blessings of Bia's siblings: Nike, Zelos, and Kratos. His name's Rudy Burner.

The female soldier's a daughter of Khione, goddess of snow. She's not the tallest or strongest person in the world, and she is shy, but she's a gentle and skillful person. Her name's Maia Giveaux.

"Took you long enough, Sir..." Rudy spoke in a joking voice.

"Rudy... Maia..." Ulixes nodded to each of them. "I had a... situation..." Ulixes carefully chose his word.

"Well, I'm not interested in knowing anyway. So what are we doing here?" Rudy asked.

Suddenly there was a howl and a few more followed. A bunch of 30 over beast appeared. One, which was the largest leaped to the top of a boulder. The normal ones were all the size of a car. They appeared to be a some kind of large black dog but with the scales and feet of a dragon. Each beast had a head that looked like a wolf, but had a mouth that opened both ways and inside were a set of disgusting razor sharp teeth. The reptile eyes also didn't help in making their features less disturbing. They looked more hideous than Ulixes thought.

"We're here for that..." Ulixes told Rudy and Maia. "Drake something or whatever they're called."

"With that mask covering your face, I assume you're disgusted?" Rudy smiled at Ulixes.

"That doesn't concern you..." Ulixes turned to look at Rudy.

"And he's back..." Rudy snickered.

"Termination mission then..." Maia sighed.

"Just the big one," Ulixes said, "but I guess we're not getting anyway near it without eliminating the smaller ones."

"A wise man once said, 'If it doesn't flow with you, just push it through!' " Rudy claimed.

"Did you just make that up?" Maia asked timidly.

"Not me... Ulixes..." Rudy smiled widely as he rushed forward.

"Cover him, Maia." Ulixes instructed, a little bit worried about Rudy's rash nature.

Maia chased after Rudy and Ulixes followed behind. As Rudy neared the Drakehounds, one of them leapt towards him. Rudy smiled as he swung his hand, which had a gauntlet on it that made his fists the same size as his head. The punch connected, the Drakehound flung backward, passed by the leader, and crashed on a tree.

"This gonna be fun." Rudy mumbled to himself as more Drakehounds started moving.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guy think? Chapter will be up once a week, Thursday or Friday... depending. Just for the first few chapter. After that it will be 3 time a week (since this is a remake, I will be going fast till the battle arc). Then, it will be back to 1 or 2 time per week. **

**Finally, reviews! It will be more helpful if you tell me what can be better... (PLOT/STORY WISE!)  
**

**Until then!  
DifferentKindOfAsian**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Please forgive me for uploading it late. I honestly forgot to do so. So many things in my head that I actually forgot some of them. Anyway, not as much review as I expected but so far, it's positive and I'm happy with that :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 02**  
**_A Great Plan. Retreat!_**

**POACAE, KLUSEV FOREST:**

It's been about 10 minutes and the drakehounds were slowly being eliminated. Four of them surrounded Rudy. Rudy just smiled and hit one of the drakehound. The straight punch connected and the horrible beast whined as it was flung back towards the opposite direction. The other three leaped towards Rudy at the same time, ferocity and death gleaming in their eyes. Rudy stepped back as he elbowed the drakehound in the back with his right elbow. As soon as his elbow touched its face, he quickly delivered a jab to the drakehound coming from his right followed by a swing to the left with his right arm. The three drakehounds were eliminated in mere seconds. Suddenly, another drakehound leaped in from Rudy's blind side, surprising him. His back was fully open, giving an invitation for a ferocious attack and all he could think of was, "Darn." At that moment, Maia stepped in and the air in front of her, a foot or so around it froze, and it was just enough space to quickly crystallize the drakehound. It would actually be funny for both of them, if only the drakehound didn't have such a horrible look to it that it'd even make some of the bravest soldiers regurgitate the contents of their stomachs.

"Thanks, Maia!" Rudy quickly exclaimed as he rushed of towards another group of drakehounds.

Maia looked around. The large group of over 30 drakehounds was now diminished to a measly eight. Rudy was moving around with style, delivering different kind of punches and swings. Ulixes was in the same spot, not moving an inch but apparently, he brutally killed the most drakehounds. Maia didn't kill much. She wasn't really interested in elimination missions. But, since Ulixes himself invited her, she couldn't resist the chance to work with the commander of Earth rank. Plus, the more missions you do, the better it is for your reputation. Maia snapped out of her thoughts as she heard multiple loud growls near her. Three drakehounds were facing her, intent on killing her. The drakehounds began to run at top speed towards Maia. When they got close enough, the drakehounds leaped up into the air, ready to pounce on their prey. Maia took a step back as she close her eyes to concentrate. A few seconds passed by as a crackling sound was heard. Maia opened her eyes and looked up, the drakehounds were all in mid air, impaled by stakes of ice. Maia staggered for a moment before regaining her composure.

The huge leader of the drakehound let out a loud bark. Rudy and Maia were taken aback. The bark was so loud that it was deafening, as if there's an amplifier attached to its throat.

"Looks like the boss going to make a move." Rudy shouted.

"Gather up!" Ulixes instructed as Rudy and Maia began moving towards Ulixes.

The beast stood on all fours at the top of the boulder. It hunched its back as it showed its yellow and blood-stained red razor sharp teeth, growling menacingly. Ulixes, Rudy, and Maia stood where they were, watching the beast. A few seconds later, the back of the beast split opened and large bat wing-like structures sprouted. Slowly, the beast flapped it wings as it began to lift off. With one strong flap of the wings, the beast was flying in the air.

"That's troublesome," Maia mentioned. "One hell of a beast, if you ask me," Rudy remarked.

"Alright. Nothing serious to whine about. We have to see what else it can do. Move!" Ulixes said.

Maia started the test by creating a single spike of ice beneath the beast. As it spontaneously grew upward, the beast immediately flapped its wings and dodged to the right.

"Maia! Do it again!" Rudy requested.

Again, an ice spike formed on the ground. Rudy rushed towards it and grabbed the tip. The ice grew as Rudy jumped up and followed through with a punch. The beast dodged yet again as gravity pulled Rudy. With the existing ice near him, Rudy maneuvered his fall so he could land on the slab of ice and lunged himself toward the beast as he brought his right hand to the back, readying himself to punch the beast. Unbeknownst to Rudy, the beast was already swinging its giant forepaw at him. In Rudy's defenseless state, he threw his hands up to block the coming attack and to protect himself from the worst. As the beast hit Rudy, the impact flung him down towards the earth. Maia, expecting a crash landing, let out a sigh of relief when Rudy landed on both feet. Rudy sent his signature goofy grin towards her to show that he was alright.

"Maia! Another!" Today was the first time in a while that Rudy had an opponent that actually pushed him this hard to succeed in battle.

Maia, anticipating the same move from Rudy, created another slab beside him. As the ice grew, the beast opened up its mouth. A bright orange light was seen inside. Fearing the danger, Rudy jumped off the ice. As soon as he jumped off the ice, the beast was sprouting flames from its mouth, melting the ice and creating a steam cloud.

"Geez! That was a close one!" Rudy put his hands on his hip. He turned to look at Ulixes who was giving the signal to return to him. He gave Maia the same signal.

"Okay! Let's make this a quick one. I don't think it could fly any further up. It's heavy and the wings don't really support its weight," Ulixes quickly explained. "Maia, stick to supporting Rudy with your long range attacks."

Maia wasn't sure if she was really needed.

"Rudy, you and I will take turns distracting it and strike it when the opportunity comes. Also, Maia, be alert. I'll be needing you later." Ulixes finished his commands as he looked towards the direction of the lake.

At this point, Maia showed a face of relief. She was needed after all. The beast let out a loud screech as it spewed out flames towards the sky.

"Alright, everybody move!"

Ulixes and Rudy ran side by side as they quickly approached the flying beast. Noticing the two men, the beast unleashed a plethora of scorching flames at them. Ulixes and Rudy separated to avoid the attack. Ulixes' sword materialize in his hand as Rudy's hands were balled into loose fists, as if they were ready to just flop out and extend to their full length at minute or tightly clench together and fight to the death. After avoiding the flames and joining up side by side again, Ulixes launched himself into the air and landed on Rudy's now fully extended hands, which used their strength plus his arms' to instantly propel Ulixes upward. Ulixes flew high above the beast and swiftly came down, sword pointed down towards the beast's head. The beast suddenly made a hard turn, swinging its long sharp tail at Ulixes. Ulixes couldn't dodged it so he did the next best thing. He faced it head on. Ulixes swung his sword at the incoming tail. As the two collided, something strange happened. For a fraction of second, Ulixes could feel that the beast was petrified. The beast backed away as Ulixes landed on the ground safely. Rudy approached Ulixes.

"Thing got a hard skin that's for sure. What happened?" Rudy asked.

"I'm not entirely sure... but I'm intrigued." Ulixes spoke calmly.

The battle went on with Ulixes and Rudy taking turn making preemptive strikes. Maia stood a little bit further away from the two, supporting them with her ability whenever either of them were in pinch. Minutes pass by and Ulixes noticed that the beast was flying a little lower than before. Using this to his advantage, Ulixes called Rudy and told him the plan.

"I guess...that...could work," Rudy said in between catching his breath.

"Problem, Rudy?" Ulixes ask with a cold and stern voice. Rudy shook his head instantly. Ulixes continued with the swift preparations. "Maia! You ready?"

Maia did a thumbs up to show that she was ready to contribute to this battle. Again, Ulixes and Rudy ran side by side, splitting up to avoid the searing flames and joined up after that. Ulixes jumped onto Rudy's hands like last time. But this time, Rudy used more force when throwing the other up towards the sky. Ulixes flew way higher than before and was behind the beast. The beast gave its full attention to Ulixes.

"Hey ugly!" Rudy suddenly shouted and used the same tactic from earlier to go up to the beast's height.

The beast turned to face Rudy, who was now at its height. Once it realized that Rudy was up there, they finally got into their own little fight. He would send punches and kicks at it, while it'd send flames back in retaliation. After a few minutes of this, the beast grew tired of this and charged itself up for one huge attack. This was the perfect moment for a giant wave to suddenly come crashing through.

"Maia, now!" Rudy commanded.

In a creeping and quick moment, the whole wave froze, temporarily halting all movements of the beast. Ulixes landed on its back and instantly swung his sword at one of the wings. The beast wriggled forcefully as the ice cracked. Ulixes jumped off. Rudy then managed to make a harsh blow right on the beast's nose, cracking the ice surrounding it. The beast broke free from the cracking ice and crashed onto the ground. The three soldiers regrouped and watched the beast struggle to get up. The beast shook its head and tore its other wing off with its mouth, and green blood started to flood out from the wound.

"Okay, that's not something I want or get to see everyday." Rudy mentioned surprisingly.

The beast growled loudly, regained its composure, and charged towards the three of them.

"New plan?" Rudy asked no one in particular.

"Yeah... split." Ulixes suggested as if it was the plan all along.

* * *

**Hey hey! Again, do take a few time to review, especially a constructive one :) Have a great day/night!**

**Peace&Love  
DifferentKindOfAsian  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey peeps! Sorry for the very late update! Honestly, I was being lazy. Plus... non one review so I was a little discourage and lost all motivation to write :( Just kidding. Anyway, my beta ready and myself have a very busy schedule. I'm not kidding. I'm an apprentice. Which mean I have to cramp lots of stuff into my already measly time. Studying and working is no laughing matter! Anyway. Scratch what I've mentioned before. Update will likely come once a week. If I'm in the mood, maybe faster evil grin*wink*review*wink*.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 03**  
**_True strength deep within._**

**POACAE, KLUSEV FOREST:**

The beast stopped charging as it realized that its mark had scattered all over. The beast barked loudly every time it looked at any one of the soldiers. The beast charged towards Maia, who dodged gracefully and ran to another spot. Then the beast turned and saw Rudy running and mocking it. The beast does the same rushing forward thing but Rudy just dodged. This same pattern repeated itself for a while without the beast changing its target every single time as if they were playing the game of cat and mouse. Ulixes looked at Rudy and realized something.

"Schist!" Ulixes thought as he face palmed.

Ulixes raised his right hand, his pointer finger pointing towards the sky. Rudy and Maia spotted spotted the signal and joined up with Ulixes. Ulixes told them of his plan. One word, "Chain".

Rudy had been carrying a chain around with him since Maia pointed out that he was weaker when he fighting at a distance. To counter said weakness, Ulixes suggested that he should learn ranged tactical attacks. Hence, the chain.

After being told of the plan, all three of them separated to begin the attack. Maia went in front of the beast in plain view. Bait, distraction, Maia needed to do whatever it took to get the beast attention. Ulixes ran behind a bush and hid from the beast's sight. Rudy ran to the opposite side of Ulixes and waited for the cue. He looked at Maia. Every time it seemed like the beast's attack would connect to Maia, Rudy's heart raced quicker than a roadrunner. Maia, on the other hand, dodged every attack as if she was reading the beast's movements. Maybe she did. A sudden realization struck Rudy and he smiled. Besides him and Ulixes, Maia was the other one who earned an epithet to her name. Having an epithet to your name is a big deal when working for the Khaos League. Rudy realized that when he'd gotten his. Rudy stared at Maia with awe as he remember Maia's epithet- the butterfly on the wind.

Ulixes raised his hand again to signal the start of the plan. Rudy's chain has been laid hidden in the grass with Ulixes holding the other end of it. The beast swung its paw at Maia but Maia immediately jumped upward and in mid air, she crystallized the air below her foot and used it as a footing ground to move over the beast. As Maia landed behind the beast, she started running away. After hearing her land, the beast turned around and went after her. As Maia passed over the hidden chain and the beast coming up, Rudy and Ulixes brought up the chain, causing the beast to trip. Maia had already created a huge and thick wall of ice, which the beast collided head on into. The ice broke and the beast staggered around. While the beast was dazed, Ulixes rushed in with his sword, but the beast suddenly regained its composure and struck Ulixes without warning. It flung Ulixes towards a tree.

"Stupid overgrown beast…" Ulixes mumbled in frustration after he got up from the ground.

The beast growled at Maia. "Hey stupid dog!" Rudy taunted.

The beast turned, eyes glaring. Rudy had an "uh-oh" moment and decided to run away. The beast decided to chase after him instead of Maia. The beast let out waves of flames as Rudy hid behind a huge boulder. Rudy knew tactic this wouldn't be so effective. He look left and right and noticed the perfect tree.

"This better work." Rudy mumbled to himself. He swung his chain at the tree, with part of it stopping on the tree as the end continued swinging. The end of the chain flew forward and hit the beast right in the face.

"Hah! It worked!" Rudy shouted in excitement, not realizing that the attack was probably a slap to the face for the beast. Irritated, the beast swung its paw before Rudy could make an escape. He was thrown from where he stood to the far left, crashing into three to four trees in the process. When he finally hit the fifth tree, he stopped flying through the air and fell onto the ground. He lay there unconscious and basically saying "here Beast! Come eat me!". The beast slowly approached him. Rudy regained consciousness, but had trouble moving away due to a possibly broken ankle. As the beast neared, it growled to the sky and decided to eat Rudy. Everything went in slow motion for Rudy. It's like Death wanted him to savor every last second before his impending death. If Death had a sense of humor, it's definitely a morbid one. In that slow moment, Rudy could see the horribly disgusting inside of the beast's mouth. He frowned as Maia suddenly appeared in between with her right hand faced palm up at the beast. He could see specks of ice forming next to her hand.

"No!" Rudy thought when he realized that her plan wouldn't work. Rudy wanted to get up and pushed Maia away but he was too weak.

In a quick moment, the beast snapped its mouth around Maia's right arm and Maia was swiftly able to form a long and thick icicle, which sealed the beast's mouth. The beast yanked itself away from her, ripping off her right arm in the process. The beast quickly swung its paw at Maia and flung her to the boulder where Rudy once stood.

"Maia!" Rudy shouted.

"Use it…" Rudy heard a voice. "Use it!"

Rudy suddenly had a flashback of an event long ago.

_He was around 6 or 7 years of age. He remembered being in an accident and meeting his mother, Bia, the Goddess of force, power, and might, for the first time. He stared at her in awe of her beauty and regality. Alongside Bia were Zelos, Kratos and Nike, her siblings._

_"You shall have the blessing of the Winged Enforcers," Bia said. "After you are blessed, will be much stronger." She then approached him, knelt down to his level, and placed her hands on his arms. "In the first act, it will grant you the bodily strength to withstand great force!"_

_Kratos approached Rudy and place both of his hand on Rudy shoulders. "The next stage of the blessing is insurmountable strength. The second act of one who's under the will of sovereign."_

_"The third act: the stage of rivalry. Let them watch in silence. Let them envy as you act in the emulated light!" Zelos said as he placed his right hand on Rudy head._

_"And lastly, the final act. The stage of determination which has been carved, for the path of victory will be onto you." Nike said as she waved her hand over Rudy. "But remember, dear nephew. Whether it's before or after, for every victory, there's a equivalent price that needs to be paid."_

_Rudy didn't really understood anything be he smiled with an innocent looks. "Okay!" The siblings smiled at the sight._

_"Go now, my child. This is not your time." Bia's voice began to echoed._

_"Mum?" Rudy frowned. "Mum!" Rudy eyes open to see his father face with scratches and a stitch on the left cheek._

_"Oh gods, Rudy!" Ted, his father, went to hug Rudy._

_"Dad? What happened?" Rudy asked in confusion and realize that his father right arm was in a sling._

_"It's alright, buddy. Everything fine…" Ted assured Rudy._

_"Dad… I saw mum…" Rudy said._

_Ted frowned and then smiled. "Really? Your mother is beautiful right?" Ted asked. Rudy nodded and smiled._

**POACAE, KLUSEV FOREST:**

Rudy slowly rose. He appeared to be half awake, with his eyelids half closed and his eyes looking slightly dull and glazed over. The beast saw Rudy and decide to whack him with its paw again and finally kill him. It swung its right front paw at Rudy, but he stopped the paw with his left hand, not even moving and inch from where he stood. The beast pulled its paw back and swung again, trying to make the kill. The same thing happened.

"First act… to withstand great force…" Rudy mumbled.

Rudy rushed forward and jumped above the beast. He clenched both of his fists and struck the beast's head. The impact was so strong, that the beast's head crashed into the ground. Rudy rushed to the beast's tail, grabbed it, pulled it a little, swung the beast around a few times, and slammed it on the ground.

"Second act… the will of sovereign…" Rudy mumbled again.

Rudy didn't stop. The attacks kept coming down on the beast like meteorites. The beast didn't stand a chance. Ulixes looked at Rudy. He was covered in a flaming auras of all kinds of reds, oranges, pinks, and yellows. His eyes still remained dull and glazed over. He knew of Rudy's special blessing, but he didn't know it was this powerful, amazing, and...terrifying.

"Third act… light of envy…" Rudy mumbled.

The beast had grown considerably weaker from Rudy's repetitive and unavoidable attacks.

"Rudy!" Ulixes shouted at the top of his lungs.

Ulixes jumped above the beast and stab his sword into the nape of the beast's neck, with only the tip of the sword going through its skin. Rudy, on the other hand, was already in mid air. As he came down, he readied his right hand. He remembered Nike's blessing and warning. "Final act… path of victory!" Rudy shouted as his fist made contact with the pommel of the sword. Ulixes backed away at that exact moment. With Rudy's punch, the rest of Ulixes' blade went through the beast's thick skin and cut the bone. The beast growled loudly and slammed to the ground, with blood oozing all over the ground and it showing no sign of getting up. The auras around Rudy diminished. Both him and Ulixes caught a quick breath and ran towards Maia.

"Maia! Come on! Wake up!" Rudy shook Maia strongly but gently as soon as he got to her.

"She's losing too much blood…" Ulixes mentioned with concerned etched in his voice.

"Maia!" Rudy shouted.

Maia regained consciousness and shakily brought her left hand over her right shoulder. Ice began to crystallize the wound, stopping the blood from flowing out.

"Are we done?" Maia asked with a quiet and shaky voice. Her face was getting slightly paler as time went by.

"I've got an idea." Ulixes snapped his fingers. He took out a black golf ball and said something to it. The ball dematerialize and, a minute later, a portal opened.

**POACAE RANK, ASSEMBLY HALL:**

"I don't care what you do. Have your best medic save her or else!" Ulixes let the threat hang.

"Men! Prepare the Grand OR. I'm coming in," The commander of the Poacae rank instructed. "Whatever happens, do not get interrupted or you're going to have a dead girl on my watch," the commander said although he was a little hesitant on the threat part.

A few minutes later, a loud scream from Maia was heard. Rudy wanted to go in and help her, but Ulixes stopped him. Rudy went to a wall and punched it, causing a huge crack to form. Ulixes sighed. All he could think of that he was still weak being unable to protect his comrades. If it weren't for Rudy, they would all probably would've been eaten. He still hadn't let go of his weak past self… the one people used to call him. The great hero, savior of Olympus, Perseus "Percy" Jackson…

* * *

**So that it for now! R AND R!**  
**Also, I'm looking for another beta reader. PM me for the spot! My current beta reader is most probably busy with her own stuff and I don't want to rush anyone. **

**To my current BR: Don't worry! You're not fired! You still have use for me, minion! evil laugh**

**Review please!**  
**DifferentKindOfAsian!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Really guys? No review at all. I feel sad. I know there's tons of Chaos story but please give mine a chance. I assure you that this is different. Definitely more in depth and if any of you are wondering when the revelation take place, it's still a long way to go. I don't plan on stopping this story in one part. Probably 3 or 4 if I get more ideas. (I meant sequels.) Anyway, here's chapter 4. Enjoy!**

**I realise I didn't do a proper disclaimer so I'm going to do this once.  
**

**I do NOT own PJO, HoO or Rick for that matter. None of the character is mine except for the OCs. Anything else are Rick's**

* * *

**CHAPTER 04  
Life still goes on.  
**

**_20 years ago, After the Giant's war..._**

It has been about two days since the end of the war. Camp Half Blood was in such a different state. One-third of the place was a wreck. Back during the war, the chosen ones were in Greece, fighting the main enemies and Gaia. On long island, the campers fought their own battles, protecting the camp and the people in the area. It was a total disaster. There were so many monsters that the campers hardly had much energy to fight to the finish. Fortunately, most monsters suddenly decided to retreat and back away. That was the good sign everyone was waiting for. Gaia had fallen and the doors of death were closed. The war ended at midnight.

Most of the cabins were destroyed. Scattered scorch marks were on the strawberry field. The top part of the Big house was gone, scattered all over the ground. The place was serenely quiet. At the canoe lake, Percy stood on the dock. He was wearing jeans and a bright orange shirt. His black hair was messy as usual, but his sea green eyes were missing their usual friendly spark. It was full of relief but filled with sadness and pure fatigue.

"Percy... It's time." A girl voice called out to him.

Percy turned around. A blonde girl stood behind him half smiling. She had a long princess curl hair. Her intense gray eyes looked like they were trying to determine the reaction they would get from Percy.

"Annabeth... alright." Percy replied in a hushed tone.

Both of them went ahead to the beach.

**Camp Jupiter, New Rome:**

Camp Jupiter was no different from Camp Half Blood. They were part of the war too. For them, many died protecting the camp. At New Rome, all the Romans gathered. Jason stood to the front, addressing everyone. After the war, there were no _Probatio_. They were all Legionnaires after this huge war. Everyone deserved that much. Standing beside Jason was Reyna, the other praetor. Standing behind them were all the centurions- Frank Zhang, Dakota, Gwendolyn, Larry, Hank and even Octavian.

"First off, thank you everyone for protecting this camp. It means so much to me and everyone else. This camp is our home and we were able to protect it." Everyone stood in silence. Even the Lars.

"Many of our comrades have fallen. This is not something we should be sad about. When there's a war, there's bound to be death. Those who die fighting for their cause may die, but they die honorably. Saying that, it does not mean we should take things for granted. Cry! Cry if need to! You are not weak just because you cry. It just shows that we're still human. We lost someone so we cry." Some of the legionnaires started crying.

"Our fallen comrades know of the path they took. There's no saying that there were regrets. We lead our live, training for such day. No regrets." Jason said fiercely. Many nodded in agreement.

"Let's not waste any time. Rejoice for our fallen comrades for they have fulfill their destiny. Today, the battle is won. Tomorrow, there will be a new one. It may be different for each one of us but still, let us all face tomorrow with unwavering attitude!" Everyone started cheering.

"But know this. We as Romans are far stronger than that. A wall stands in front of us and what do we do? We certainly don't waver. We break it. Let it fall for we are stronger! We are Roman!" Everyone cheered even more loudly.

"_Senatus Populusque Romanus_ " Jason shouted as he raised his right fist.

"_Senatus Populusque Romanus_ " Everyone else followed Jason.

**Camp Half Blood, Beach:**

The sound of the waves washing up the shore and the melancholy melody of the Apollo's kid singing in harmony filled the air. The sky was clear and the sea was calm. It was such a peaceful day, as if the war yesterday never happened. Everyone was at the beach facing the sea. The Apollo's kid stood by the side, singing. A number of coffins covered with different colored shrouds were laid in front of everyone. Percy stood facing everyone. He looked around. He didn't like the number of coffins sitting in front of him. It was truly heartbreaking.

Chiron walked to Percy's side. He call out the name of those who died. Almost all cabin counselors stepped out to burn the shroud of their dead siblings. It was the first time Percy saw Clarisse shedding tears. Five of her siblings died. The major blow for Clarisse was Chris Rodriguez- Clarisse's boyfriend, who died trying to protect her. Three from Apollo's cabin, including the sweet little Kyla. Four deaths from Hermes's cabin, including Chris. Two each from Aphrodite's, Athena's, Hephaestus's and Demeter's cabin. There's also a few others from several minor cabins.

Percy stepped forward to give his speech. In Camp Jupiter, Jason did the same thing.

"You know, this can actually be a good day. Clear sky, calm sea. If only Poseidon and Zeus would stop arguing everyday so that we could actually have nice weather like this," Percy stated as a matter of fact and half smiled. Everyone stifled a laugh, including Poseidon and Zeus.

"That would be really nice right?" Percy continued, earning a nod from everyone and some "Yeah!"

"Anyway, I'm not going to go on talking about weather. I could but I might offend a certain god. Not that I have problem offending this god, but I'm gonna keep things simple today," Percy looked at Zeus. Zeus smiled in return.

"I'm not going to talk about myself either. Not even the war. Let's talk about the people. People who we know or knew. People whom we relied on in times of great need. People who we're comfortable enough to call them friends. People who... actually save us more than we ever would've expected," Percy choked on the last sentence.

"Everyone in camp, they are not just a friends. They're family. Like all family, we love and sometime hate each other. We talk and argue at some points, but we can't deny the fact that we protect each other because each and every one of us knows that we need each other. You know? Like 'United we stand, divided we fall?' Us? We are one big capital of united." At this point, everyone was holding each others' hands.

"In this family, we learn from each other, share knowledges, gain experiences, and...we fall in love," Percy said, almost choking up when he mentioned love and looked at Annabeth. Clarisse looked down trying to hide her face. Annabeth, who stood beside Clarisse, held on to her hand tightly.

"We shouldn't think of this sacrifice as a waste. In fact, we shouldn't even think of it as a sacrifice. They knew this would happen. They didn't need a prophecy to tell them that their time would've been up by the end of this war. We all know that at some point it'll eventually be our turn to cross over into the underworld too." Tears fell from Percy eyes. Everyone else had tears rolling down their cheeks.

"Everyone is a hero. That is true. And those who died for us? They are more than heroes. They are the saviors. Not me. So, let's end this day!" Percy said with a gusto.

"This is not the end. There's never an end. Only a new beginning. Let's live for the sake of them. Help them see the future. We ARE the new beginning!" Everyone burst out to cheer. After a while they looked at Percy. Percy look around at everyone. Slowly, he raise his fist in the air.

"We lived." Percy said. Everyone did the same thing.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure how the funeral is carried out. Anyway, still looking for a beta reader. PM me and if any of you reader have your own FF, do recommend my story :) Help me out, aye? Lastly,**

**REVIEW!**

**Peace&Love  
DifferentKindOfAsian  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: UnBeta-ed chapter. Still, enjoy. Sorry for the very slow update :(**

* * *

**CHAPTER 05**  
_**Turning Back on Every Thin**__**g**_

**_1 year later after the Giants war…_**

**CAMP HALF BLOOD, CANOE LAKE**

Percy sat on the edge of my bed, staring at his tote bag which contain all necessary item he need. Extra weapons, clothing, pictures, nectar and ambrosia. He was scared and worried of what might happen. In this kind of situation, he can't help but to think of the future. People might be wondering what kind of quest the hero of Olympus will be doing. If they're really thinking that way, forget it. Forget everything you know because none of it matters anymore. Percy no longer needed. Yes, he's planning on leaving the camp but he still need time to think because if he did leave the camp, where can he possibly go to? Camp have been the safest place for him to live. Leaving the camp will be like offering himself to the hordes of monster. Percy wasn't clear about his own decision but he have to leave. Too much has happened and it is hurting him. No longer anyone care… they have someone else to admire… someone else to respect… someone else to have as their leader…

**_Flashback_**

It has been three months since the war. The camp finally returned to its joyous state. Everyone was able to move on and continuing with their lives. Percy felt great. He was standing on the boat house that Annabeth designed. The side facing the lake was opened. It was nice to see everyone smiling again. Jason and the gang has returned to the Roman camp to settle the issues they had. He look around himself, he looked at everyone whom he'll be spending with for who knows how long. From afar, a blonde haired figure was running. It took a moment before Percy realized that it was Annabeth and she's running towards him.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted, still running. Her face was flustered and looking a little bit worried.

"What is it, Wise girl?" Percy said, trying to smile.

Annabeth stopped in front of Percy, both hands resting on her knees, catching up her breath. "There's…" She said while pointing to the entrance of the camp.

"Hey… breathe, relax." Percy said. "What's wrong?"

Annabeth stood straight. "Follow me!"

Both of them ran off towards the entrance. Along the way, Annabeth explained to Percy what has happened.

"Son of Poseidon?!" Percy thought was racing. How old is he, where was he from and lastly, how in the Hades did he survive on the outside?

When they reached the main entrance, they saw a satyr beside a boy.. looking roughly around 17 or 18. The boy clothes were covered in dirt and and something that suspiciously look like a blood. Percy approached him…

"Who are you?" Percy asked the boy.

"Eric… Eric Lee, son of Poseidon" the boy said.

"And you know this how?" Percy asked.

"He was claimed just yesterday." The satyr spoke.

Percy smile. Of course he was happy. It's really nice to share a cabin with someone. Especially Eric, since they share something in common. Boy, he was wrong… so wrong.

A month has passed. Eric and Percy were at the arena practicing with sword against each other. Percy was proud of him. He was his best student and he learned fast. Just last week, he returned from his quest where he defeated the Hydra. Annabeth and Eric best friend, an Apollo kid named Cruz went for the quest. Eric wanted Annabeth to follow because he needed her smart capabilities. Percy figured it was fine since Annabeth herself was aching to go on quest and she's strong enough to defend herself.

As our sword clash against one another. Percy took a step back and readied myself. That's when he saw Eric winking at something behind Percy. Percy turn around just in time to see that Annabeth was blushing and looking away.

"Take this!" Eric shouted as his sword came down on Percy. Percy was surprised and dodged as fast as he could. The tip of his sword managed to slashed Percy chest. Percy took a fall and held his chest which was bleeding a little too much. He was groaning in pain.

"Never get distracted, Percy." Eric said smugly as he threw his sword upward and catch it back.

"What the hell, Eric!" Percy shouted at him. For that moment, Percy was angry. Even in time where he can easily strike Eric, Percy wouldn't because he didn't want to hurt anyone in a practice match. "Can't you just hold back? I always did that for you!" I said, a little more frustrated.

"Come on, Percy. Nothing a little water could heal… you're being over dramatic." Eric said as a matter of fact.

Percy thought for a while. Maybe he was being too dramatic. Percy stood up and pick up his sword.

"Ah well, forget it… I'm bored already." Eric said and turned to walk out of the arena. As soon as he was at the edge of the arena, he stopped. "Oh! One more thing. I'm definitely not like you." Eric said as he pointed his sword at Percy.

At that moment, Percy was furious. Percy just watched him as he left with Cruz. Percy went to the canoe lake to heal his wound. For some reason, Percy was thinking that this wound would never be healed.

**CAMP HALF BLOOD, DINING HALL:**

Chiron blew the conch, signaling the time for dinner. Percy pick up his tote bag and put it under the bed. He went out. Everyone was either running or walking towards the mess. As Percy stepped foot into the mess, Everyone was looking at me and mumbling something… most probably about him too. Percy ignore them and walk past the Ares table.

"Keep walking, Prissy…" Clarrise passed off a remark.

For sure, Percy was offended but he didn't want to cause more trouble than there is now. Percy took the furthest seat as he reached Poseidon table. Eric was at the other end with another Poseidon kid, Ted. Ted is 8 and he joined the camp just last month. Of course… like everyone else, they all went to Eric. The only friend Percy could count on are Thalia, Grover, Nico and the kids at Roman camp. However, none of them are here. Ever since the war, Grover left and only returned once. For Thalia, she had to accompany Artemis on her hunt and never really had time to return. Percy IM-ing Nico once in a while and the Roman kids are just to busy without their own thing at camp. Percy was pretty much lonely here.

Chiron went to the front and raise his glass. "Children! I have an announcement to make!" Chiron said as he turned to look at me with sad eyes.

"Due to some circumstances, Eric Lee will now become the counselor for Poseidon Cabin." Chiron said.

Percy was shocked. Everyone was cheering with and exception of Annabeth who is just clapping and looking at Percy with pity. Percy hate that look. After everything he have done, this is what he get. Percy couldn't stand the atmosphere anymore. Percy stood up and left. Just as he was about to leave the mess, Zeus and Poseidon arrives at the mess. Everyone was quiet and Percy turned to look.

"Eric Lee! Come forward!" Zeus bellowed. Eric went forward.

"You have done tremendous quests and also save camp half-blood. For this, Poseidon have asked that you are to be rewarded. So, the gods have come to a anonymous vote to have you, Eric, an immortal."

Everyone was quiet for a moment and then burst into cheers. Percy stood at the side shocked.

"Thank you, Lord Zeus!" Eric said, smiling. With that, Zeus return to Olympus.

"Congratulation my dear son." Poseidon said to Eric.

"Thank you, father!" Eric replied.

"Anything for my favorite son." Poseidon smile widely at Eric.

Eric return the smile as Poseidon went off. He turned to Annabeth, walk to her and kisses her. Everyone was going 'ooo!' and then went to cheer again. Percy was devastated. It was too much. Percy went back to the cabin and took his tote bag. Before leaving, Percy went to the beach, just to see the place for the last time. After that, Percy stood watching the waves. There was so much anger…

**_Flashback_**

Percy was so happy. It was the first time he was genuinely happy since the war. Jumping and humming as he move on to the beach. Percy had a surprise for Annabeth. A big one. When he reached the beach, Percy was the one that gotten surprised. A big one. At the usual spot where Annabeth and him always hang out, sat Annabeth… together with Eric. They were holding hands and suddenly, they kissed each other.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted!

Both of them turned around. Annabeth was shocked but apparently, Eric wasn't. Percy was confused, betrayed by the one he love most. He didn't stay any longer. He walked away.

"Percy! Wait!" Annabeth caught up to Percy and pulled his hand. Percy pulled away.

"What were you thinking, Annabeth!" Percy raised my voice at her.

Annabeth began sobbing. "Percy, I'm sorry! Ever since the war, you're never the same. You may smile and laugh at certain thing but it was never real for you, you know that. Most of the time you were always feeling down and I just don't know what to do with you. Eric… Eric is always there to cheer me up… Percy, please!"

"You know what, WISE GIRL. All of this is stupid!" Percy took out a ring from his pocket. "This… THIS! Everything is just stupid!" Percy said, emphasizing on the word stupid and throwing the ring into the sea.

"No, Percy!" Annabeth shouted.

"This is over. You and I. We're over!" Percy said as he walked away.

"You're losing everything, Percy!" Eric shouted. Percy stopped. "There's still one more thing. A duel…" Eric continued

Percy turned and saw that Eric was already holding a sword. Percy reached out for Riptide in his pocket.

"ARGH!" Percy shouted as he charged toward Eric.

**CAMP HALF BLOOD, ENTRANCE:**

Percy stood at the entrance of the camp, holding Riptide. He went to the pine tree. Peleus saw him and snorted. Percy hold Riptide to the tree. He remembered again the day of his duel with Eric. Other camper was gathering at the beach. Percy wasn't thinking much. He was just swinging his sword. Eric managed to disarm Percy and have his sword pointing at Percy. Percy was down on his knee. Facing the sand, he was defeated. Cruz, Eric best friend, stood beside Eric. Cruz was mentioning on how now that Percy is defeated, Eric would be the leader of the camp. Anger clouded Percy judgement. Percy grabbed riptide and stab Cruz in the stomach. Percy regretted that moment.

"Until the day when I know I won't lose. Until the day when I'm worthy again to hold you. I bind you to this tree." Percy mumbled a few Greek prayers. "Guard it well, Peleus." Percy said. Peleus just snorted.

Percy took one last look at the camp. With that, Percy said goodbye and left...

* * *

**A/N: Looking for beta reader. I'll try to update whenever I have time. Work have been overwhelming. I hardly had much time to spend with my friends and family. So, motivate me by reviewing! Criticism accepted but flaming will be ignored! Again, PM me for Betareader position!**

**VVVVVVVVV  
VVRnRVV  
VVVV  
V  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Because someone gave me a review that I totally love, here's a new chapter! (unbeta)  
Take note that there's a slight change in the previous chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 06  
_Prophecy and Precautions_  
**

**Camp Half Blood, Mess Hall:**

It has been about three months since Percy left. No one thought of any different except for the occasionally worried look on Chiron when he glanced over to Poseidon's table. Things were normal as if Percy disappearance didn't matter. In fact, it's like he never existed. Everyone was chit chatting, eating all over. Eric as usual was accompanied by Cruz who seems to be the only one granted himself permission to sit at the Poseidon's table. Then again, maybe it's one of the perks being best friend to the leader of the camp.

Chiron look displeased at Cruz behavior but did nothing. At the Athena's table, Annabeth look worn out. Eric apparently left her for another girl from Aphrodite's. Annabeth started to miss Percy. Thalia and the hunters were present too. They had another round of capture the flag which obviously the hunters won. Thalia caught Annabeth looking at her much to her dismay. They had a huge fight about Percy disappearance. It was an all out one on one during capture the flag.

**Flashback,**

"I knew you will be the one to sneak up here to take the flag. What's with the invisibility. Take off that ugly cap and fight me in fairness. Just you and me and a single weapon." Thalia taunted

"Thalia... I'm..." Annabeth sentence was cut with Thalia rushing towards her with a hunting knife.

The fight went on with both of them changing momentum and gaining small cuts and bruise at every turn. Out of nowhere, Phoebe came out of the wood, holding a flag and a group of demigods chasing from behind. As Phoebe reached the home flag. Thalia ended the fight with a swing punch to Annabeth face. Annabeth staggered back and fall to the creek on her butt. Annabeth quickly glared at Thalia defiantly. Thalia had tears in here eyes.

"That's for Percy!" Thalia said as she walked to Phoebe and the rest of the hunters joined in for celebration.

**End Flashback.**

**Camp Half-blood, Mess Hall:**

Just as things were going as per normal, Nico shadow travelled out from the darkness and into the dining pavilion with Rachel. Nico tried to maintain his posture but it didn't fooled Thalia as she smirked. Rachel on the other hand drop to her knees. Everyone else was quiet.

"What going on here?" Chiron asked worriedly.

"Just Rachel and her... things." Nico replied intelligently.

Everyone eyes was on Rachel as she stood up slowly. As Rachel brought her face up, her eyes were green. Green wisp of smoke started curling around her forming something that look like a python. So much for normal. Then, it began to spoke. Rachel voice overlapped by a creepy, old rustic voice.

_**The world will finally find an ending,**_

_**As time will tell of a new beginning.**_

_**The first ruler finally risen**_

_**Along with Time and his brethren.**_

_**Olympian rendered useless,**_

_**Beast of disaster awoke to the fullest.**_

_**Helps shall be offered by the First Being,**_

_**A legion of unknowns shall be it.**_

_**The one from the past full of reluctance,**_

_**His choice's rejection or acceptance.**_

_**Convinced they must to win the battles,**_

_**Or live in an era of eternal struggles.**_

With that said, the smoke diminished and Rachel eyes return to normal as she swayed from left to right before falling back. Luckily, Nico was near enough to catch her.

"Wh-what happened?" Rachel asked in confusion.

"Er..." Nico was dumbfounded.

Annabeth stood up. "Rachel... You've just given us the next Great Prophecy." Annabeth said with both awe and fear.

"Everyone, that's all for tonight. Please return to your respective cabin." Chiron instructed.

Everyone was a little reluctant by followed order.

"All counselors and Rachel. Meet me at the Big House for an urgent meeting." Chiron said. "Annabeth, do what you must." Annabeth nodded and followed her sibling back to the cabin. The counselors followed Chiron to the Big House.

**Camp Half-blood, Big House:**

A few minutes passed when Annabeth came through the door.

"It's done." Annabeth said as she hold up a small rolled piece of paper.

"Let's begin." Chiron nodded.

"It's not going to be us again, right?" Travis asked looking at Connor. Connor in returned shook his head.

Everyone else started talking at the same time. Asking questions to no one in particular.

"Kids! Quiet! Annabeth." Chiron said, turning to look at Annabeth.

"We won't know when the prophecy will start. To avoid the same thing that happened with the second prophecy, we all need to take some measures and precautions."

Annabeth began reciting the prophecy from the small paper.

"Obviously another war!" Clarisse said.

"First ruler? Who's that?" Travis said anxiously.

"The Time sounds like Kronos!" Connor continued.

"We're doomed!" The Stolls remarked at the same time as they plunged their head on the table.

"We won't know for sure but the options is there I supposed." Thalia commented.

"Gee... you think?" Nico replied, which got him a death glare from Thalia.

"What do they mean by the Olympian rendered useless?" Katie asked.

"Probably they won't be able to help. Which is not a surprised." Annabeth shrugged. Thunder rumbled in the sky.

"Careful with what you said there, Annie." Thalia stared at Annabeth. Annabeth looked away.

"I'm more worried about the beast of disaster. If what I think is true, then the gods not being able to help us will means big trouble and I meant, disaster..." Annabeth said as she looked at Chiron who in returned shook his head.

"Who's the First Being?" Nico asked Chiron.

Everyone turned to look at Chiron.

"You know, don't you?" Annabeth asked Chiron.

Chiron just gave Annabeth the look to drop the subject.

"He's hiding something. Duh!" Annabeth thought and reminded herself to ask Chiron later.

"The one from the past... his choice are what decide the outcome of everything." Piper said.

"I didn't know you're that wise, beauty queen!" Leo remarked.

"Zip it, Valdez!" Piper charmspeaked.

"The last one. Either we win and live life with peace or as per normal..." Annabeth said.

"Or them... and live under their rule which judging from everything, not great." Thalia continued.

Everyone was quiet.

"I hope it's not us. It's too soon for another war... I'm not ready." Katie said. Tears began forming in her eyes.

"We won't know..." Thalia mumbled.

"Alright! That all for now kids. Nico, pass the message to the Romans first thing in the morning." Chiron instructed. "As for the rest of you, get some sleep. I'll concur with the gods later."

Everyone got up and leave. Annabeth stayed behind.

"Yes, child." Chiron asked.

"The First Being... it's not..." Annabeth words was cut.

"Not now, Annabeth. Go." Chiron said.

Annabeth held back and walked out.

**Camp Half Blood, Amphitheater:**

The next morning resume as the usual. Normal camp activities, normal life. Well, normal demigods life. The counselors were absent from all activities. The whole lot were gathered at he amphitheater including Thalia and Rachel. Each of them tried to find a solution for the whole prophecy.

"It does sound really bad..." Rachel remarked after hearing Annabeth reciting the prophecy again.

"It's the great prophecy. Nothing sound pleasant." Annabeth mentioned.

"What should we do, exactly?" Conner suggested.

Everyone started throwing suggestions and firing it down one by one until they have nothing left to say.

"We need Percy." Katie claimed.

"I'm all for that but do you really think he will help us after what all of you did?" Thalia scoffed.

"Well, it's Percy. I'm sure he will help. Right?" Travis said, slightly doubting the outcome.

"Let's hope he does." Nico said as he got up. "I'm going to the Roman to tell them the news." Nico went to the side. Shadow bent around him as he vanished, shadow traveled.

"I'm out too. We have to get going for our next hunt." Thalia said. "I'll try to find Percy while we're at it." Thalia went back to Artemis's cabin.

"Why do we need Percy?" Eric chided.

Everyone look at Eric.

"Well, time like this, Percy will know what to do. Yeah, he may be a little bit of a seaweed brain but he can be wise went it come to battles." Annabeth said as a matter of fact, slightly amused.

Now everyone turned to look at her.

"What?" Annabeth said.

Eric didn't like it. He didn't like the fact the Percy still have something over him even though he's no longer here.

"Well, we're better!" Eric said although it sounded more like he's saying he's better.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. The rest of them just nodded slightly. Everyone started leaving and resumed their camp activities.

**New York, Manhattan, Central Park:**

It was night time. The sky was filled with the glittering star, the half moon shone beautifully. The light reflected on Central Park making it hauntingly enchanting. It was a peaceful night except for the fact that three horrible dracanae was trying its luck to kill a young adult.

The guy on the other hand wield an imperial gold sword. He was dodging every attacks. Although the movement of the sword were a little awkward, he fought like a warrior. After slicing two of the dracanae which burst into pile of dust, the last one manage to clawed the guy. The guy fall back, sword thrown off few feet away. The surviving dracanae attempt to make the final kill.

"Die, Perseus!" she hissed.

As the dracanae brought down her hand, Percy attempt to block with his arm. Instead of the sound of death, Percy heard something whizzing by. He pulled away his arms to discover a silver arrow was lodged in between the dracanae. Poof!

"Looks like someone owe me now!" A girl voice sounded.

Percy turned around. He smiled. "Ah great, Thalia!" Percy rolled his eyes.

Thalia did the same and walked to Percy, punching him in the shoulder when she's near enough.

"Ouch!" Percy winced. "What was that for!"

"For me saving you!" Thalia said as she rolled her eyes again then proceeding to punch Percy in the arm again. Percy hanged his mouth opened, dumbfounded.

"That's for leaving us. You know how hard it is to find you." Thalia claimed.

Percy shook his head. "I've been here ever since." Percy shrugged. "I didn't think anyone would look for me." Percy said as he fall onto his back and lay there, letting out a long sigh.

Thalia sat next to him. "So tell me. Why is it that I have to save you from a single dracanae" Thalia asked skeptically.

"Please... a little bit of credits maybe? There was three of them!" Percy replied, disbelieved. "Plus, doesn't really feel right without Riptide." Percy said.

"Maybe you shouldn't have stick it to the pine tree!" Thalia scoffed.

"Your pine tree. What better place for a good safekeeping?" Percy commented.

Thalia laughed. "Thanks cuz!"

"Hey! No problem!" Percy replied.

"So what have you been doing since then?" Thalia asked.

"Here and there... pretty much." Percy went on to tell Thalia of what happened since he left.

"I see..." Thalia nodded. "So your mum is okay with all this?" Thalia asked.

"Well, she's fine it but not happy." Percy shrugged. "She told me I could stay with her but I didn't want to attract monster to her house. Just the other day I was taking a shower and a bunch of crazy bird with metal beak crashed through the window."

"Wow. Were you alright?" Thalia asked concerned.

"I was showering." Percy leave it at that. Thalia had the looked of sudden realization.

"Anyway, mum and Paul went to check on me. Let's just say it was the most embarrassing moment of my life." Percy chuckled. Thalia followed.

Thalia thought to herself. At least he's still laughing. Thalia smiled.

"I know! How about you stay with the hunter. We could set up a tent for you." Thalia suggested.

"What! Bad idea!" Percy shook his head quickly. "You people hate men!" Percy reminded Thalia.

"Well, true but you're different and I can talk to Artemis. She'll understand." Thalia said.

"Okay then..." Percy replied, still unsure.

Amazingly, the hunters was set up at the other side of the park. For sure, it must have look like a group of girl scout or something close in the eyes of mortal. Artemis gave permission for Percy to stay though most of the hunters if not all didn't like the idea.

"At least tonight will be safe..." Percy thought as he drifted off to sleep.

"Percy! Wake up!" A voice shouted at him. Percy just replied lazily until a flow of static flowed through his body and he wake up cursing at whoever it is. It was Thalia.

"Really, Perc?" Thalia said. "Come on. We're under attack." Thalia said as she ran out.

Percy sighed and followed suit.

* * *

**A/N: Woot! DO tell me if there's any mistake with the story. Apology if Thalia and Annabeth seems OOC. Hope you guys love the prophecy. I literally have to slap my head to get my brain to come up with them. Also, still looking for beta reader. Lastly review!**

**VVVVVVVV  
VRnRV  
VVV  
V  
**


	7. Chapter 7

***Warning* - Scenes change may cause confusion. Certain scenes may possibly causes tears and a punch to the guts. Just possibly...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 07  
**_**Feelings and Farewell**_

**Camp Half Blood, Big House:**

"So that's all." Chiron said. "We'll head to Olympus tomorrow."

Chiron went out as the rest stayed. Grover, who arrived during the afternoon was going to leave but Annabeth stopped him.

"Grover. Please tell me where is Percy. Thalia is not talking to me. Nico knew but he won't tell me. Please, Grover." Annabeth pleaded.

Grover let out a long sigh. "For old time sake, Annabeth." Grover reminded Annabeth.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Annabeth smiled.

"I don't know where he is now but I could find him with our shared link. It's up to him to accept my 'invitation'." Grover quoted.

Annabeth nodded while Eric just scoffed. The other was a little be interested to know how Percy fare with life outside camp.

"Here goes nothing!" Grover sighed.

**New York, Manhattan, Central Park:**

The huntress including Artemis and Percy was battling a horde of monsters.

"Where are they coming from!?" A huntress shouted.

"This situation is strange!" Another one shouted.

Artemis, Percy and Thalia couldn't think of a reason as for why an army of monsters were attacking them. Just then, a bright light flashed. In the middle of the battles, stood a tall and strong figure. He was wearing golden armor and holding a long golden sword. His eyes were like miniature sun which shone harshly. Percy flinched. He fought the man before. Hyperion. Titan of the light, lord of the East.

"Ah! Perseus!" Hyperion bowed mockingly.

"What in the Hades are you doing here?" Percy asked.

For the moment, he look disturbed. As if fearing something. Percy don't know what was it.

"I'm just here following order from someone." Hyperion said with a distaste. "To kill you Perseus." Hyperion claimed.

As he finished talking, two silver arrow fly towards Hyperion. As soon as it came close, the arrows burned to ashes.

"Artemis! And whoever you are..." Hyperion chuckled.

"It's Thalia! Lieutenant of Artemis's Hunt." Thalia claimed.

"Whatever. Let me kill the guy first and then the both of you and all these little girls." Hyperion laughed.

"Not on my watch!" Artemis launched another arrow. Thalia followed suit and Percy rush forward, creating miniature hurricanes that surrounded him.

**New York, Manhattan, Blofis's Apartment:**

Paul was going through some papers at the dining table went he heard a crashing sound in the kitchen. He got up quickly and went to the kitchen to see Sally cleaning up the mess.

"What happened?" Paul asked, concerned as he went to help.

Sally was in a kneeling position. She just brought her hand to her head and let out a short sigh.

"Headache?" Paul asked.

Sally shook her head as she continued picking up the broken pieces off the floor.

"Hey, forget it. I'll do it later. Come." Paul said as he got up along with Sally and brought her to the living room couch.

"What's wrong? Tell me." Paul asked as he sat next to Sally. His face was full of concern and worry.

"Nothing. It just that I have this really bad feeling that I can't shake off." Sally said.

"Just rest, okay? I'll clean up the kitchen." Paul said.

Just as Paul gotten up, a strong wind blew in through the window. A picture frame fall off as a result. Paul went to pick up the frame. He sighed as he showed the frame to Sally.

"We need to change the frame." Paul suggested.

Sally on the other hand gasped and cover her mouth. The frame hold a picture of her, Percy and Paul at Mountak beach. The glass was cracked over Percy's face.

"No... Percy..." Sally mouthed. Paul began to look worried too.

**Camp Half Blood, Big House:**

"Percy?" Grover attempt to connect with Percy.

Everyone else sat waiting. There was a long silence.

"G-man!" Percy voice sounded in Grover head although it sounded as if he was running a marathon.

"Hey! Why are you panting?" Grover asked.

Annabeth smiled, knowing that the connection was successful. The rest were sitting more closely now. Annabeth look at Grover expectantly.

"Ask him where he is. How is he?" Annabeth said. Grover just hold up his hand.

"Hey man... I'm kinda busy fighting now. Woah!" Percy exclaimed.

"Tough fight? What monster are you up against?" Grover asked

"Ah... just some Lord of the East and crap... Thalia, careful!" Percy shouted.

"Oh! Thalia with you." Grover said as he looked at Annabeth whose eyebrows scrunched together. "Hold on... Lord of the East? Isn't that one of Hyperion title?" Grover asked counfusedly.

"Er yeah... other than being the titan of light. I guess so." Percy said.

"I see. Wait... what! You're fighting a titan!?" Grover shouted.

Everyone in the room got up. Some were fearing at the mentioned of titan.

"Grover... what's going on?" Annabeth asked, getting all worried.

Grover shook his head. "Percy? You there." All Grover could hear was Percy huffing, wincing and slightly cursing.

"Argh!" Percy sounded. There was a silence for a few seconds.

"Grover?" Annabeth asked. There was a long wait.

"Percy?" Grover called out again.

"Grover... I'm sorry..." Percy sounded off.

Suddenly Grover dropped to his knee as he cupped both of his ears. Finally, Grover let out the most horrible screeching. Panic. Everyone in the room covered their ears. Chiron came in.

**New York, Manhattan, Central Park:**

The battles has reached to the point where it's only Hyperion against Artemis, Percy and Thalia. The rest of the huntress was instructed to fall back. Percy went on head to head with Hyperion. Artemis did the same with the occasionally changes of wild animals. Thalia on the other hand fired shots of arrow at every opportunity.

"Percy?" A voice sounded in Percy head. He was slightly shocked.

"G-man!" Percy replied

"Hey! Why are you panting?" Grover asked.

Percy dodged an attack from Hyperion as an arrow whizzed beside him. Hyperion parried with his sword. Percy was surprised as he turn to look at Thalia who in return just smile and show a thumb up. Then he remembered Grover.

"Hey man... I'm kinda busy fighting now. Woah!" Percy exclaimed as he attempt to stab Hyperion.

"Tough fight? What monster are you up against?" Grover asked

"Ah... just some Lord of the East and crap... Thalia, careful!" Percy shouted as Hyperion move quickly toward Thalia. Percy summoned another miniature hurricanes to surround Thalia.

"Oh! Thalia with you." Grover said. "Hold on... Lord of the East? Isn't that one of Hyperion title?" Grover asked confusedly.

"Er yeah... other than being the titan of light. I guess so." Percy said as he rush toward Hyperion.

"I see. Wait... what! You're fighting a titan!?" Grover shouted.

Thalia backed away as Artemis, being a falcon swooped down on Hyperion. Percy surrounded himself with hurricanes again and attack Hyperion.

"Percy? You there." Grover said as Percy started huffing, wincing and slightly cursing.

Both Percy and Artemis was taking turn attacking Hyperion. An arrow lodged to the ground as Hyperion backed away. Percy too backed away. Artemis continued attacking Hyperion. While Hyperion was distracted, Percy tried to summon the water from the lake which was a little bit far. He release his hurricanes and focused on the water. Seeing that Percy was opened, Hyperion move at a lightning pace toward Percy. Percy noticed and tried to block with his sword. His sword was removed from his grip.

"Argh!" Percy exclaimed.

The water was already above them. Hyperion took his chance and stab Percy as the water doused both of them.

"Percy!" Thalia shouted.

Artemis returned to her normal form. Hyperion was weak without fire engulfing him. Artemis unleashed a rapid volley of silver arrow at Hyperion.

"This is not over. He has risen! Our father along with my brothers will destroyed you. Tell me now, Artemis. What can the gods do. Ah! Even your savior won't be able to help." Hyperion laughed loudly as he began to shine brightly.

Percy forced himself to summon hurricanes to surround him. It was in time as Hyperion exploded in a blinding fashion. The impact however threw Percy off.

"Grover... I'm sorry..." Percy said in his head.

Percy could hear Thalia shouting. Finally he saw Thalia face. He smiled and everything fade to black.

"Percy! No! Percy!" Thalia was in tears. She shook Percy body vigorously.

Artemis stood behind Thalia. She too was in shocked. Just then, three figure came out of a shadow.

**New York, Manhattan, Blofis's Apartment:**

Both Paul and Sally sat on the couch, not knowing anything and waiting for nothing. The mess in the kitchen were not cleared. Sally was holding on to the picture.

"Should we try the image connection that you always do with Percy?" Paul suggested.

Sally nodded and went to the room to get a drachma. Paul went to the kitchen to clear the mess. When Sally came to the kitchen, a sudden realization hit her.

"It's night. I don't know how to make a rainbow." Sally said.

Paul thought for awhile. "I know. Come." Paul said as both of them proceed to their bedroom.

"Do you have a small mirror." Paul asked.

Sally went to her handbag and poured everything out on the bed. She took her small mirror. Paul went to the dressing table and took out a flashlight from the drawer. Next, the went in the bathroom with a glass of water. Paul took out the mirror from the holder and put it in the glass of water.

"Close the door." Paul instructed.

The toilet was dark. Paul turned on the flashlight. He shone it at the glass of water randomly. Finally, a rainbow appeared. Sally took her turn and throw the drachma.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering." Sally said as the drachma disappear.

"Show me, Percy Jackson."

The image appear showing the back of Percy and he fall, revealing a man drenched with water. A bunch of arrows pierced the man.

"This is not over. He has risen! Our father along with my brothers will destroyed you. Tell me now, Artemis. What can the gods do. Ah! Even your savior won't be able to help." The man on fire said as he burst, disrupting the signal.

Paul went to the door to open it. A little bit of light from the living room shone in.

"What's happening?" Sally was in distressed. The last line from the drenched man kept repeating in her head.

A knock on the main door was heard. It was urgent. "Mrs. Jackson!" a voice was heard.

Both Paul and Sally went to open the door. Standing at the corridor was Nico. His face was full on sympathy which was unlikely, knowing Nico.

"Follow me." Nico said as he went in and close the door. Nico held both Paul and Sally hand. They shadow traveled.

**New York, Manhattan, Central Park:**

Paul, Sally and Nico arrived at Central Park. Thalia was crying over Percy body. She looked up.

"Mrs Jackson... Percy... Sorry..." Tears was coming out of Thalia eyes.

Sally approached Percy slowly. Tears began to formed in her eyes. Sally knelt down beside Percy. Percy was smiling. Sally tried to smile at the sight. She look at Percy eyes. It was missing the usual spark. Then she truly realized that Percy is not coming back.

"Percy? I'm here..." Sally tried to call out to him.

No response. Sally vision was getting blurry. She brought her hand over Percy face. She close off Percy eyes and went forward to kiss him on the forehead. Sally looked as Percy again before starting to sob uncontrollably. Paul went down and hug Sally. He too started crying. Thalia was hugging her leg swinging back and forth as she looked on at Percy. She was in a shocked state. Both Nico and Artemis was holding back though Nico was having problem with that as a single drop of tear fell off his face. The group of huntress surrounded them, mourning.

The night was silence. All that can be heard was Sally agony and Thalia mumbling.

"He's gone... he's gone... he's gone..."

* * *

**Important A/N: I guess it is important if I say so myself. To say a few things, the making of rainbow was done by research. You could look it up. I never tried it though. **

**Do review people. Review is like a glimmer or spark of hope that ignite the fire in my heart to continue writing. It's a lifeline for me as a writer(wannabe)...  
**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter and also the prophecy on the previous chapter. Opinions by reviewing!  
**

**Oh! About Grover *insert spoiler*. Two words! STAY. TUNED.  
**

**VVVVVVV  
VRnRV  
VVV  
V  
**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 08

_**Misplaced and Management**_

For the first time, Percy felt free. He couldn't quite placed it but he felt like the entire weight he's been carrying was finally lifted off. He understood that feeling because he carried the weight of the sky before. Now, he's somewhere on an unknown place. Floating around without a care. Percy knew he was dead. Every time he looked at his hands, it was mostly translucent. Those effect served as a reminder. Percy didn't care. He's already accept the fact of his passing. He only worried about his mum, Paul and his trustworthy friends- Nico, Thalia and Grover.

Although free, he was stuck in this place. He waited and waited for something to happen. Percy figure he could just float around endlessly. Boy he was wrong. Even in death, Percy ADHD kicked in. He gets bored and impatient. A silly idea struck him. Percy did a swimming motion and at the same time, he voiced out to play the part of a commentator in sport event.

"Percy Jackson's racing for the finishing line, leaving a huge gap between the second placing and himself. He reached! There go the buzz! Percy Jackson won the all time championship!" Percy self-commented and then proceeded to imitated the sounds of thousands fan screaming wildly and cheering his name.

Percy started to chuckled before bursting into laughter. Soon, he quieted down. Percy kept changing positions. From hands on the back of his head as if he's lying down to some other position like he was meditating. Finally he just gotten more bored and started to do funny poses. One of them was pretending to be Superman- doing the flying pose. Percy chuckled at his silliness.

"Really, Percy?" a voice echoed out.

Percy hand instinctively went to his pocket to grab Riptide. Percy mental slapped himself. He left riptide at Thalia's pine tree.

"Come out! Whoever you are!" Percy didn't planned on saying anything but stuff just blurted out from his mouth. Stupid ADHD.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." the voice came out again, more sweetly and assurance.

For the moment, Percy let his guard down. The voice wasn't intimidating yet very enchanting. Kind of like he would agree to anything the voice said. Then he realized something. Gaia.

"Gaia?" Percy asked.

A sound came. It sounded like the voice was irritated.

"You compare me to that lowly creature of Earth?" the voice sounded annoyed.

"Well, sorry. Bad experiences." Percy stated. "At least show yourself." Percy asked, still unsure.

Further in front of him, the empty spaces distorted. A few second and a blinding light later, a woman stood on the same spot. She was wearing a clothes that looked like a mixed fashion of kimono, modern bridal dress and a bathroom robe. If it weren't for the silver lining, the clothes would have blended nicely into the background. Her face was pale although in a beautiful way. Cherry red lips and the eyes that reflect yourself. Her hair was black and they float around as if she was underwater. Only then Percy realized that her clothes were pasted with images of... his memories? The kept changing but it was definitely Percy's.

"My name is Khaos, I am known as a lot of thing. I am nothing yet I am everything. I can be the state of your mind. A reflection of your thought." Khaos stated.

"Reflections?" Percy asked, dumbfounded.

"I've been living in the spaces of void, Percy. It been a long time since I manifested into any forms of shape. My voice has been guiding the lost soul but you...You see. Hence, here I am. Tell me, Percy. What do you see?" Khaos asked.

Percy take a good look at Khaos. He couldn't really comprehend what Khaos meant. A reflections? Something about Khaos that melted his heart. The face. It wasn't any familiar faces he known but he felt very happy looking at it. Also, those memories that changes on Khaos robes. Percy felt a strange built up in his body. He brought his hands up. He looked at it. It was a little shaky. Suddenly a water dropped on his hand.

"I'm crying?" Percy was confused. Soon, more tears rolled down. Percy started crying. "I don't understand." Percy said.

When Percy tried to looked up, he was embraced with the warmest hug.

"I..." Percy chocked.

"Your regrets. This sadness you're feeling now. You miss the love from your mother. The sense of role model from your step father and lastly, sharing the good moments with your best friend. What you want now is to not feel the pain. Do you really accept the fact that you're dead, Percy?" Khaos asked softly.

Percy couldn't respond. The tears spoke everything for him. Percy wanted to be alive. He want to do more as Percy Jackson. Not just being a savior. He wanted everything back. He didn't want to die. At that moment, Khaos hug grew tighter and Percy just let everything out as he too accept Khaos embraces.

"In the end, you just couldn't let go, right? Percy?" Khaos thought.

**Camp Half Blood, Infirmary;**

Grover eyes shifted, trying to fully opened his eyes. As soon as he could, the first thing he saw was Annabeth and Chiron. Moment later, he realize that the whole counsellor were present.

"Grover, what happened? You caused panic." Chrion asked.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to." Grover sent an apologetic look to everyone.

"So? What happened?" Annabeth asked.

"The link. It's dead..." Grover sounded shocked and worried.

"Dead? Like cut off?" Annabeth questioned.

"No. Dead... gone. It's no longer there." Grover explained. "Percy... something wrong."

"No... that can't be. If Percy... what about you. You still alive so..." Annabeth started getting shaky.

"Well, I hope that's the case." Grover said, unsure of himself.

Out on the corner. The shadow began to dance in the light. Nico appeared with Thalia who was on her knee, eyes gazed over the floor.

"Nico? What's wrong with Thalia?" Katie asked curiously.

"He's gone... he's gone... he's gone..." Thalia mumbled.

Katie bent towards Thalia and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Who's gone?" Katie asked as she look at Nico.

A tear rolled down on Nico face. "Percy... He's dead..." Nico said.

A collective gasped was let out.

**_Few days later..._**

It was a beautiful day. The sun shone with brilliance and the sky was as clear as the blue ocean. Underneath those weather, a group of people in black was standing around a grave. The ceremony was over but those few who waited kept staring at the tombstone without saying anything.

_Here lies, Perseus Jackson_

_Beloved son, a caring brother to many._

_A true savior and inspiration._

_R.I.P._

"Mrs Jackson. I'll take my leave now." Thalia said as she hugged Sally.

"Thank you for coming." Sally said and Thalia turned to leave.

Sally turned to look at the other figure. A teen with no expression on his face. "Are you going too, Nico?" Sally asked.

Nico nodded and went to the shades of a tree and shadow travelled. All that left was Sally, Paul and Grover. Grover stood on a spot staring at Percy's tombstone. His mind was replaying the night when he felt Percy died.

"Grover?" Sally called out. Grover turned, albeit rather confused. "Let's go." Sally said.

**Underworld, Charon Entrance;**

The man in italian suit was straightening his sleeves, proud of himself that he finally get to wear a new suit. "Ah~ splendid!" Charon remarked.

"Where is he?" a voice which sounded pissed and full of authority was heard.

Charon stopped his action and turned around to lash out at whoever dared to disturb his moment.

"How dare-" Charon voice was raised but cut off upon seeing who it was. "Ah! The ghost prince. How may I help you, m'lord?" Charon switch to being all nice.

"Where. Is. He." Nico asked, more pissed.

"But who, m'lord?" Charon smiled.

Both Nico hands shot up and grabbed Charon by his suit. "Where is Percy Jackson!" Nico shouted angrily.

"M'lord?" Charon began to stuttered. "N-no one b-by that name was h-here..."

Nico released Charon. He let out a sigh through his gritting teeth which sounded like hissing. Nico backed away and shadow travelled. He reappear again in front of the judges.

"Where is Percy Jackson!" Nico demanded.

"Who?" The three judges said.

"Where is he?!" Nico shouted again, this time bringing out his Stygian iron sword.

The three judges shuddered.

"You're disturbing the trial, Prince. Please... if you causes more trouble, we'll have no choice but to use force." One of the judges said.

"I don't care! Tell me where's Percy!" Nico wouldn't budged.

"Then, forgive us, Prince." Another judge said as he snapped his finger.

Hellhounds came from every direction, growling at Nico. Nico slashed his sword and the hellhounds hesitated to move.

"Capture him!" one of the judges instructed.

All the hellhounds move in on Nico who slashed at all of them, returning their essence to Tartarus. The hellhounds kept coming and was starting to overcome Nico.

"Stop!" A voiced shouted.

The hellhounds stopped and look at the direction of the voice. They began to whimper and backed away. The three judges got up and bow.

"Lord Hades..." All three of them greeted.

Nico turned around, still angry and breathing heavily.

"What is the meaning of this, Nico?" Hades asked.

Nico just glared at Hades who slowly walked towards him and put his hand on Nico as they shadow travelled.

**Cemetery, Percy's Tombstone;**

It was already night time as both Hades and Nico arrived right in front of Percy's tombstone.

"Let me go!" Nico shouted.

Hades let him go and watched Nico spewing out curses to the gods and even Hades himself. Nico was full of anger. He finally decided to bring out his sword and attempted to fight Hades. Hades just dodged the predictable and repetitive movement of Nico's strike.

Minutes past and Nico was on the ground panting heavily.

"Why the anger, Nico?" Hades asked.

Nico just got up and ran towards Hades, who just whisk his hand as Nico flung backwards hitting the ground. Nico let out a long scream.

"Look around, Nico!" Hades shouted. "Do you even know where we are?"

Nico slowly got up on his knees. He looked up and was facing Percy's tombstone. A sudden realization hit him hard.

"Tell me, Nico... Why the anger?" Hades asked as he slowly approached Nico.

Nico took a long, hard look at the tombstone. "Percy..."

Nico punched the tombstone and then proceeded to punch the ground as hard as he could, causing a small hole.

"He's not supposed to die!" Nico shouted in anger.

"Is that it?" Hades asked. He was standing right behind Nico.

Nico started crying. Letting out all emotions that no child of Hades would have shown. "Percy left me... he just left..."

At the moment, Hades did something no one would have expected. He hugged Nico who just knelt there feeling exasperated.

* * *

**A/N: I'm back! Hope the character wasn't to OOC. I tried... *shrug*. I know it's late but Merry Christmas to those celebrating it! My new nephew was born on Christmas eve.. two more hour before he's actually born on the day itself!**

**Also, sorry if it feels like I abandoned the story. Actually, I did. I assumed Chaos-related story isn't a good read anymore plus I was lazy and clueless on how to continue the story. I'll try my best but no promise.  
**

**I'm looking for a beta reader. Anyone interested please pm me!  
**

**Lastly! REVIEW PLEASE! yes... I'm begging... *shrug*  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 09

_**A New Gathering of Legion**_

**Somewhere in the spaces of void;**

Ulixes sat alone inside of his chamber. How long was it since he came here? He wasn't sure himself. Time goes differently here. Then, Ulixes heard a knock on the door.

"Commander! Lady Khaos wants to see you." Someone was repeatedly knocking on the door. "Please come to the assembly hall immediately!" She was sounding a little desperate.

"I heard you, legion!" Ulixes was a little annoyed as quietness set in. "I'll be there!" Ulixes replied.

The was a moment of silence. Seconds… minutes…

"But sir! This is the fourth time! I have to make sure you come with me! Lady Khaos final order." The girl sounded serious.

Ulixes sigh and stood. He was scared but at the same time he wasn't. Khaos knew of his story. She knew of his feelings and she was fine with it but Ulixes figured that there's a limit to how rebellious he can be ever since Khaos show him all the unnecessary stuff. The horror… Ulixes shuddered when he thought about it. Ulixes got up to his armor showcase and look at it. Personally, Ulixes find it to be the most beautiful pieces of work… especially the regalia. Symbol of Khaos right on the left side of the chest area. Ulixes took out his black combat boot and wore it. Next, he wore the breastplate which he attached his dark robe with. Ulixes moved to another showcase and took out his 3 feet long dark blade which was kept in a midnight blue scabbard. He named it 'Mesanychta', meaning midnight in Greek. All weapon are made up of a mixture of many different ores, minerals and stuffs, making it into a very strong product. Lastly he moved on to the smallest showcase where his silver helmet was kept. The helmet shone like the pale moonlight when it caught the light. He wore it as he proceeded toward the door. The path wasn't long but it wasn't short either. When he reached the door, he slid down the mask which covered his face up till the tip of the nose. Of course. No one knew of his identity. Only Khaos.

"Sir? Sir!" The girl shouted as she bang on the door.

Ulixes opened it and the girl squealed as she backed away a little. Ulixes looked at her. Maia, daughter of Khione. She has been Ulixes personal assistant ever since the accident at Poacae. Beautiful… though Ulixes have no interest in her. Maia looked down. "I'm sorry, sir!" Maia sounded a little too enthusiastic.

Ulixes ignored her and continue walking as she tagged behind. "Is the vortex ready, Maia?" Ulixes asked, his voice was cold as ice.

Maia squeaked. "Y-yes, sir!"

The vortex was located at the heart of the community. No one can excess it except Ulixes. The assembly was located at a different space of void. The community where Ulixes belongs to are called the Earth rank. People who live here are made up of half-bloods, spirits, and a handful of satyrs and even mortals. There's many other rank in the universe under the command of Khaos. So many in fact.

"If you're going to keep your head down when walking, sooner or later you're gonna knock something over… and an injured assistant don't do well for me…" Ulixes said as he glanced a little at her.

"Y-yes, Sir!" Maia decided to look up but her eyes are still staring at the floor. Her left hand holding the small cape which covered her right side. Maia didn't like showing her right side which was missing an arm.

Soon, they reached the vortex gate.

"You can go now, Maia." Ulixes ordered.

"Yes, sir… please be safe." Maia looked at Ulixes with so much concerned in her eyes.

Ulixes smile and she look away. "Take care of my place." Ulixes stepped through the vortex.

**Khaos Assembly;**

"You request for me, Milady?" Ulixes greeted as he walked toward Khaos throne.

The place never ceased to amazed Ulixes. Although it's a little dark looking, the dim light from the different vortex light up the whole place in a haunting yet beautiful way. Right on the throne was Khaos in one of her many form. In this case, her "true" form. It has been quite a long time since Ulixes saw the form which Khaos appeared as the first time. Ulixes thought to himself that he might never see it again.

"Took you long enough to attend, Perseus…" Khaos spoked. Her voice was deep with an overlapping of different range.

Ulixes face scrunched. He hated that name. He remembered lots of thing as he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. Despite his face being covered, Khaos felt Ulixes anger. She knew of it.

"That anger really suit your name, Ulixes. However… I wish not to tolerate any repeated misbehavior…" Khaos warned.

"Understood, milady. Apology."

Khaos waved her hand. "I'm sensing great problem in the near future and to get to this problem, there's many things needed to be done. I can't say when it will happen but I would want to start taking the initiatives now."

"What can I do, milady?" Ulixes asked.

"I want to form a small group of legions. Elite of the elites within the Earth rank with you as the commander." Khaos said.

"Understood, milady. I shall bring the best legion here for you to choose." Ulixes said.

"No…" Khaos shook her head as she stood up and walk down towards me. "I've already selected four of them. Two of which I'll personally recruit. The other two, I need you to help me." Khaos look at Ulixes. Ulixes was stunned a little.

"May I ask who are they, milady?" Ulixes asked

"You will find out soon. Until then, I have set the Earth vortex to warp you to where the two recruits are." Khaos pointed to one of the many vortex on the right side.

"Yes, milady. I'll not disappoint you." Ulixes bowed and turned.

"Godspeed, Ulixes." Khaos said as Ulixes stood in front of the said vortex.

Ulixes was wondering who could it be that Khaos herself wanted to be part of the most elite group. Ulixes knew some of those in the Earth rank who really earned his respect as warrior. These two or four are better worth the troubles.

**Somewhere in the forest on Earth…**

As Ulixes stepped through the vortex, the next thing he knew was that he was stepping over a patch of flowers. Ulixes look around. Trees… trees… and more trees. "Great… just great…" Ulixes thought.

As Ulixes walked deeper into the forest, he started hearing noise. A voice? No… voices. There's two of them… both males. Part of Khaos blessing was heightened senses. Ulixes decided to follow the voices. Soon, an old abandoned cottage was in view. It was dark. Like no one was there. The cottage didn't looked like it's meant for living but Ulixes knew that there's people inside. He went nearer to the cottage.

"Damn it! So many years had gone by and there's nothing else to do than scaring lost travelers." A soft normal voice spoke.

"We're ghost… what else can we do? And we can't go to that place where you mentioned. It will be chaotic." Another voice spoke. This time more deep and matured.

"I wanna live again. I miss eating and doing other stuff normal people do." Soft voice said.

"Like that gonna happen. There's no way we can live again." Matured voice said.

As Ulixes was listening in to their conversation, he crept around the other side to the entrance door… well, there's no door. Ulixes went in and looked around. It was really dark. The voice came from the room with broken door. Ulixes kicked it.

"What the-!" Soft voice said as he turned to look at Ulixes.

"Who are you!?" Matured voice asked. Both of them were shocked.

Ulixes wasn't sure who was surprised the most. Him or both of them. The two voices actually belong to a couple of ghosts. That wasn't just it. Ulixes knew one of them. Ulixes took off his helmet.

"You!" Ulixes pointed to the soft voiced kid.

"Ah! You!" He gasped as he pointed to Ulixes.

"Why are you here?" Both of them shouted.

Ulixes explained how he was working for Khaos and the soft voiced kid explained how he became a wondering ghost.

"I see…" Ulixes pondered for a little while. "So, who is this?" Ulixes pointed to the matured voice guy.

"Hah! You wouldn't believe me if I tell you!" Soft voiced kid claimed.

"Who?" Ulixes frowned… and he told him. "Are you serious!"

* * *

**A/N: Happy 2013! It's late I know but I have important stuff to do! Don't kill me! Update will come quickly for the next few chapters as they're those which I just have to rewrite and change a little.**

**Hope you guys had a wonderful new year. Mine wasn't great.. nothing happened actually. Just a serious case of bad timing.  
**

**Check out my other story (which I'm stopping momentarily until I get a good idea about it). That story is in need of serious ideas and suggestions! Do read it and review it. Also need a beta reader for it.  
**

**Lastly, REVIEW! and I want a beta reader (must be able to brainstorm with me too since I need to construct my idea properly for this story!)  
**

**Peace&Love  
DifferentKindOfAsian  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**  
_**Past Heroes, Future Knights.**_

**Somewhere in the forest;**

"Hold on while I set the coordinate for the vortex." Ulixes was fiddling around with a small black ball that looked like a fireball.

"I'm still confuse, Percy… league of Khaos? The Voids? And by Khaos, do you mean the all-powerful being of the universe?" soft voice asked.

At that moment, Ulixes was done and the small ball became a large vortex.

"Please… for the sake of our friendship… don't call me Percy…" Ulixes said as he glanced at the kid.

"Fine… but I still need to know more, Per- Ulixes!" soft voice asked.

Ulixes sighed. "Khaos will explain everything you need to know. Come one. Step over."

**Khaos Assembly;**

"Milady. I've brought the two of which you…" Ulixes stopped walking and was taken aback by what he was seeing at the foot of Khaos throne.

Both of them turned around at the same time "Percy?!"

Khaos stood up. "Spare the reunion for later." Khaos voice echoed throughout the assembly. All five of them look at her.

"Gather around now." Khaos instructed.

Ulixes had a good feeling about this. He didn't know what it was but he was smiling. Khaos began her announcement.

"I've senses a great trouble brewing now on Earth. It might not be soon but I'm not taking any chances."

Long haired girl came forward and asked, "May I ask what's this impending trouble that you sensed?"

She was as polite as ever with her words. Although all her old way of talking was dropped.

Khaos continued. "I do not know for sure. Therefore, I'm gathering you five to form the elite of the elites. The voids!" The last word was echoed out loudly.

Matured voice guy put up his hand. "What can two ghost and two girl do?"

Long haired girl went up to him. "Choose your words wisely, men." The word men was said like a spat.

Matured voice guy step back with both his hands up indicating that he surrendered.

"I have no doubt with these two ladies abilities. Same goes for you two. The four of you will undergo the same training Ulixes went through. As for the ghostly problem…" Khaos snapped her finger.

The two guy who was translucent earlier, now became solid. As if they never died.

"Oh my gosh! This is so cool! I'm hungry… are you hungry?" soft voiced was jumping around happily.

"Relax, little guy. Let see what else we can get." Matured guy just fold his hands and smile.

"Now. Each one of you come forward to receive my blessing, equipments and a new power. Tell me your name and I'll give you a new one!" Khaos said as she brought her arm wide open.

Short haired girl was the first.

"I don't know what to say…" she said

"Just speak… it will come to you." Khaos assured her.

"Erm… " She stood there for a moment. Soon. She look up to Khaos with a brave face.

"My name is Bianca Di Angelo! Daughter of Hades, god of the underworld! I came here as the chosen one. By the name of Khaos, I will protect the universe and bring justice for the greater good!"

Long haired girl was next as she stepped forward.

"My name is Zoe Nightshade, Daughter of the Titan Atlas, Hunter of Artemis. I came here as the chosen one. By the name of Khaos, I swear to do my utmost duty to protect the peace!"

Soft voice kid went to Ulixes and smiled at him. Ulixes smiled back as he stepped forward.

"My name Aiden Blues, son of Apollo, god of the sun, and many others. I came here as the chosen one. By the name of Khaos, I shall bring the light of guidance to the universe!"

Lastly was the matured guy. He stood in line with the others and towered over them. He look at everyone and finally at Khaos.

"My name Perseus, son of Zeus, King of the gods and lightning. I came here as the chosen one. By the name of Khaos, I will be a friend of justice and serve them well!"

Khaos nodded. "Ulixes… you too…"

"My name is Ulixes… son of Poseidon, god on the sea and an earth shaker. I came here as the chosen one. By the name of Khaos, I will be the one that lead the true force of justice!"

With that, Khaos snapped her finger and all five of them were shrouded with glitter of light and as the light dispersed, they were all wearing a new equipment.

"As part of my special force. Everyone senses and ability are greatly enhanced. The weapons on you are also blessed and made with a special ingredient. Which mean the weapon can injure anyone." Khaos said emphasizing on the word 'anyone'.

"The weapons are chosen according to your preferences. Aiden…"

Aiden looked up. "Yes, milady?"

"The rings on both of your index finger are you weapon. You are best at dodging, quick attacks and a special form of long range attack. Try rubbing the ring with your thumbs or clink them together."

Aiden nodded. Raising up both of his hands, his rub his thumbs on both ring. The ring changed to a straight dual dagger. Dark and 1 feet long. Aiden was awed. "Gemini!". Khaos snapped here finger and a target board appeared behind. Aiden turned and smiled. He throw one of the dagger and it landed on the board. "Bull eyes!" After a moment, the dagger returned to his hand.

"Wicked!" He then clinked the daggers together and changes into a twin pistol. "Oh my!"

Khaos snapped her finger again. This time, two palm sized balls were floating. As Aiden brought up his pistols, the ball move around the assembly and went towards Aiden with full speed. He turned to look at Khaos. He smiled and started running. As he reached one of the pillars in the room, he ran up the pillar and did a back-flip as one of the ball passed under him. He took a shot. The ball break into pieces as Aiden landed with a style. One more to go he thought. Khaos snapped her finger and 19 more balls appear. However this time, the ball became so dark they actually blended into the background.

"This not gonna be easy." Aiden whispered to himself as he clink the pistols and change it to the dual dagger.

He readied himself with his dagger in front of his face as he bent a little lower, walking slightly and slowly. Out of nowhere, two ball flank him from both side. Quickly, he slash at them without looking. Everyone was going 'Ooo!' He continued walking as six balls came from all direction. He focused on the two at his left and right and slashed them as he turned, kneel down and bend backward as he slash his dagger upward, breaking two more balls. The other two went pass. Before it could disappear again, Aiden change his weapon to the twin pistols and fired both at the balls as it break into pieces. Everyone was quiet. Twelve more and Aiden just stood there with his weapon down.

"What is he doing?" Bianca asked no one in particular.

"Just watch…" Ulixes smile.

"This got to end…" Aiden said. Both his weapon was returned back to his ring. He brought one hand up and snapped his finger. From that sound, a bright light emits from his hand and envelop the whole room for a few seconds. In that moment, Aiden saw all the hidden ball and the room went back to its normal state. Aiden rubbed his ring and it changes into the twin pistols. Aiden sighed as he fired randomly all over the room. Randomly? No. The sound of a glass breaking was heard after every shot he took. One by one all the way counting up to twelve.

"Was that enough, milady?" Aiden looked at Khaos.

"More than enough…" Khaos was pleased. "Aiden… a gift from the sun. You are now called… Kyros! The light bringer!"

Kyros walked to the others.

"Nice going… seems like you jotted all the whereabouts of the hidden balls in that few seconds." Ulixes remarked.

"Ah well, you know… eidetic memory and all…" Kyros said as he laughed.

"Bianca… Zoe." Khaos called out to them. "Both of you will be a great combination of stealth and speed. As you can see, Zoe, the bow give you a light but quick and multiple attack. A small dagger if you ever get caught in a close combat." Zoe look at her dagger on her belt and bow?

"Ask and you shall receive." Khaos instructed.

"Erm.. bow?" Zoe said unknowingly with both her hand brought up and a bow appearing with a dust of dark blue smoke on her hands. "Beautiful…"

"Bianca… The rod that is on you forearm. Take it out."

Bianca did as what Khaos instructed. The rod change its form to a black sickle.

"The sickle requires you to fight in a close range. Also, due to your nature, that sickle is made of Stygian iron. Lastly, a short sword might help you in time of need." Khaos explained and she snapped her finger.

Hearing the snapping of Khaos finger, Zoe and Bianca brought up their close combat weapon. Ready for the unknown. Both of them was in the middle of the assembly.

"What should I do…" Bianca thought to herself.

"Just be ready…" Zoe replied

"Wait what? You can hear me?" Bianca was surprised.

"Well, of course!" Zoe thought to herself.

"I heard that!" Bianca said.

Zoe was confused. She then tried something.

"You can hear me now, right?" Zoe asked without opening her mouth.

"We can hear each other thought!" Bianca screamed inside her head

"Gosh! Don't yell, Bianca!" Zoe hold her head in pain.

"Yeah… don't yell…" Kyros was looking at them. Even Perseus and Ulixes was smiling at them.

Out of the darkness, a winged beast appear. So huge.

"Drakon…" All five of them thought.

The drakon roared. Zoe made the first move. She ran toward the drakon. As she approached nearer, the drakon slammed it front leg but Zoe dodge it gracefully and stabbed the underside of the drakon. The drakon roared and breathe out fire. It was too close and dodging will not helped her. Zoe stared into the flames and close her eyes. Few seconds later, she felt the heat was gone and opened her eyes.

"What happened" Zoe thought.

"Nothing a little shadow travel can handle." Bianca was smirking.

Zoe thanks Bianca. Both of them stood watching the drakon. "I have a plan…" Zoe said.

Bianca nodded in agreement and so does the other three. "Moves!" Bianca move swiftly towards the drakon. The drakon raised it leg and stomp on Bianca but Bianca disappeared. Few seconds later, she reappeared on the drakon snout and stabbed one of its eyes with her short sword. The drakon used its tail to hit Bianca but she disappeared again. As the drakon removed its tail, an arrow flew and hit its other eye. Zoe arrow landed accurately. The drakon rushed towards Zoe on instinct. Bianca shadow traveled in front of the drakon and raised her hand.

"Heed my command! Rise, my minions!" A bunch of skeletal warrior jumped up from underneath and stab their weapon at the drakon in all vital position.

Zoe watched as the drakon halted suddenly and pulled the string of her bow. An arrow appear and she released it. Doing so repetitively and quickly in succession, as five arrows flew towards the drakon. The first landed on the neck which send the drakon backward. The other four landed on each of its legs. The drakon was trapped as it roared and wriggled around. Bianca shadow traveled in front of the drakon. Bianca took out the rod and the sickle was formed. In one swift and deadly movement, the sickle sucked out the living essence of the drakon as it roared menacingly. Khaos snapped her finger.

"That is fine. You can do more in the future but I've seen enough."

Both Zoe and Bianca went nearer to Khaos.

"Zoe… the strategist and a predator. You are now called… Luna! The wise huntress of the moon." Everyone around was clapping.

"Bianca… commander of the undead. You are now called… Elysia! The sorceress of the night!" Everyone smiled and clapped.

Khaos turned her attention to the final knight. Perseus. Perseus bowed.

"You fought well long time ago. The black bracelet on both of you wrist and be changed to a sword and a shield and you can change their side."

Perseus shook both of his wrist and a sword appear on his left and a shield on his right. With his thoughts and a shake of his wrist again, the sword now appear on the right and the shield on the left. Without any warning. Khaos snapped her finger. A Kraken appear at the far end.

"No pegasus and Medusa head. Can you prove you worth once again, Perseus?" Khaos was amused.

Perseus held his grip tighter and rushed towards the Kraken...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness, very hectic week and I have to make some major change in my life! Anyway hope you enjoy this!**

**Do read my other fanfiction which I'm stopping momentarily until I can get someone to work with me on the idea. As for this one, I'm pretty much gave up on finding a beta reader :(  
**

**Lastly, reviews!  
**

**Peace&Love,  
DifferentKindOfAsian  
**


	11. Chapter 11

******There's a slight change on the timeline... again. So just humor me on that. I'll be telling you when stuff took place and such from now on. Anything else, just leave me a reviews :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**  
_**A Dangerous Intention**_

_Six years after Percy's death..._

**Mount Olympus**

"Everyone is here, Lord Zeus," Chiron spoke as he bowed to the almighty god of thunder and lightning.

Everyone was anxious, with the exception of Eric, who couldn't care less about this annual meeting. Counsellors from each cabin had gathered in front of Zeus' throne. Even the Olympians, Hades, and Hestia had come to the annual meeting.

"I believe we can start the meeting now." Hestia said in a calm voice, handling the fire near the hearth.

"Let's go with the usual questions before we proceed with a more serious matter." Zeus said. "Percy?"

Grover immediately stood up, ready to tell what was on his mind. "I have been asking, poking here and there around nature, and nobody senses anything regarding Percy. However, some spirits are sensing a troubling occurrence on Earth."

Nico was next. "Still no sign of Percy in the underworld," Nico said while fiddling with his skull ring. "The spirits, however, are getting restless…," Hades nodded in the corner. "Where could he have gone?" Nico mumbled softly to himself, not allowing anyone else to hear the worry in his voice for the cousin who treated him like a brother.

"Artemis…" Zeus turned to Artemis. "What about the stars?"

"My huntress are pretty much helping out with Percy disappearance. The problem about the missing stars is not something so simple. I've tried asking around. Most are just clueless. I've yet found any solution." For being a maiden goddess with little patience for men, she showed that she too was worried about the son of Poseidon.

Eric stood up quickly and sighed loudly for everyone to hear. "Can we move on to a more important matter? Percy's gone and he isn't ever coming back. Let it go and move on."

Nico, Grover, Thalia and some of the gods glared at Eric. At that moment, three skeletal soldiers rose from the ground and fiercely yanked Eric to the floor.

"Nico! Stop it!" Chiron yelled.

"It's not me this time…" Nico smirked.

Everyone turned to Hades who just stared Eric's pale looking face with a surprising amount of emotion, considering he's the Lord of the Underworld and doesn't really show much emotion for anything.

"Stop this, Hades!" Zeus bellowed.

"Fine…" Hades snapped his finger and the skeletal soldiers vanish.

"It's true, right?" Clarisse cut in. "He's already gone. We should focus on more important matters. Like the titans rising." A few other counsellors started pondering and nodding.

"She's right! Why bother about that kid. He's dead! No one should care!" Ares followed suit.

Hermes walk to Ares and stood in front of him. "What are you looking at!" Ares provoked Hermes.

"Just a piece of advice, Ares. Be very careful what you say next. Some people are already very unhappy, and saying the wrong things won't end well for you." Hermes said as he pointed to Artemis and Apollo whom both had their bow drawn and arrow notched, ready to shoot at Ares.

Ares shrank a little into his seat and kept quiet for once.

"Let's move on to the serious matter…" Poseidon instructed Chiron.

"What can be more important than Percy!?" Thalia protested.

"Thalia!" Zeus sighed. "Continue, Chiron."

"As mentioned by Clarisse, the titans are rising… Prometheus came by just the other day, telling us to sign an agreement before bad things happen." Chiron said in a grim tone, as if judgement day approaching.

Everyone was shocked and started to panic. So many questions were flying around the room, even Chiron wasn't sure of how to handle the situation.

"Silence!" Zeus' voice boomed, causing everybody on Olympus to stop what they were doing. "Yes, this is troubling. Even with the Romans and Greeks as allies, we might have trouble in this war."

"What do we do? Is there any reinforcement for us?" Annabeth asked.

"There is…" Hera mentioned. "But…"

Before Hera could continue, in the corner of the room, a huge black vortex appeared and a cute twelve year old girl stepped out from it. She was wearing a bright red dress. Her skin was pale and her hair and eyes were black as the night. She stood there with both hands cupped in front of her body. She looked like a little girl dressed up as a princess for Halloween.

"I can provide you the reinforcement…" the little girl said.

**Earth rank, Elites Mess Hall;**

"Keep still, buddy," Aeolus chuckled.

"But I'm so excited! We're finally going back to Earth!" Kyros shouted as he started doing squats and somersaults..

"Aw~… look at him! Just like a monkey…" Luna teased.

At the mention of a monkey, Kyros stopped jumping and sat down. "Tsk. I'm not going to Earth anymore…" Kyros declared with a pout on his face.

"Luna… look what you've done. Now Kyros won't be following us!" Elysia said.

Luna slapped her forehead lightly. "I'm sorry, Kyros. Would you please accompany us to Earth?" Luna asked playfully.

"Tsk. Still not going," Kyros said, facing away from everyone.

"Aeolus?" Elysia looked at Aeolus.

Aeolus sighed and approached Kyros. "Come on, buddy… we need your awesome skills. We can't do much without your abilities in our arsenal." Aeolus said.

"Really?" Kyros turned to look at Aeolus with a puppy face. Aeolus nodded. "Okay! But I"m not gonna listen to her." Kyros said while pointing to Luna.

"Oh! Bummer!" Luna pretended to look sad.

"Be nice, Luna," Elysia said as she put her hand on Luna's shoulder.

"Ah! They're coming!" Kyros looked at the closed door.

Everyone slid their masks down onto their faces.

The door to the mess hall opened and a group of 50 soldiers walked in as they settled down. Kyros waved at some of them as the rest of the voids joined up to mingle with the soldiers. Soon after, Ulixes walked in and everyone remained quiet. The voids went back to their grand table at the front, afraid of being scolded by their leader.

"Greeting, soldiers!" Ulixes voices echoed through the hall. "Just like Khaos said, a war is approaching…and all of you will be part of it. However! I can't promise that you will be safe. We are all immortals but you yourself know that we can still die on the battlefield. So, I'm going to say this once! If you are not ready, neither I nor Khaos will force you. Please make a decision. Your fate depends on it…" Ulixes look around.

All the soldiers murmured. Someone stood up and all eyes was on him.

"I've been ready even before I joined the Elites!" He raised his glass. "For the justices! For Khaos!" He shouted.

Everyone including the Void stood up and raised their glass. "For Khaos!"

"Well done, Captain Rudy!" Ulixes praised.

"The Portal has been set up to sent us to Camp Half-Blood where the real meeting will be held. I would like everyone cooperation to move swiftly and orderly to the entrance of the vortex and wait there." Luna instructed. "Captain Rudy! Pick a few soldiers to help out with the store and equipment."

"Yes ma'am!" Rudy bowed. "Alright! Move it people!"

As everyone cleared the room, the Voids remain in the hall.

"Will you be okay with this, Ulixes?" Luna asked as she removed her mask, the rest soon following her.

Ulixes remained quiet.

"Ulixes…" Luna called out.

Ulixes still didn't say anything and walked away, not showing any emotion.

"He'll be fine, Luna." Aeolus said, not sounding sure though.

"Let's all hope so…" Luna said silently.

"Let's go!" Kyros shouted as he ran out the hall, catching up to Ulixes.

The rest of them smiled and walked out too.

**Earth Rank, Vortex Entrance;**

At the entrance gate to the vortex, The elites were moving about shifting stuff into the gate. Everything look so busy. Even the Voids were at the side discussing their plan. Captain Rudy approached Ulixes.

"Everything is done, sir!" Rudy said.

Ulixes nodded in reply, started moving, and went inside the gate. Everything was set down nicely around the vortex. "Great job as usual, Captain," Ulixes mentioned. "Call in the rest."

As everyone gathered around the vortex, Luna began explaining what was going to happen.

"All of you will set out first. Khaos has probably explained to them of our arrival. As soon as you reach there, get instructions from whoever's in charge and set up our area. Captain Rudy," Rudy stood at attention, "I'm placing you in charge of all admin!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Rudy make a fist with his right hand and place it on his left chest as a salute.

"Lastly… don't get in trouble…" Luna warned. "That goes for everyone!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Everyone stood at attention and saluted.

After sending everyone to Camp Half-blood. Ulixes asked the Voids to follow him and rendezvous with Khaos. As five of them stood around the vortex, Ulixes set up the coordinates.

"Let's go!"

**Mount Olympus, Throne Room;**

Khaos stood silently as all the gods and counsellors bowed down except for Eric who stood there questioning Khaos.

"Who are you?" Eric demanded.

"Eric, you idiot! Bow down!" Annabeth whispered to him.

Khaos spoke with different voice overlapping one another. "My name is Khaos, I'm known as many things." Eric eyes were wide opened but he continued to stood upright. "You must be Eric Lee… I've heard so much about you…" Khaos said.

"Oh yeah!?" Eric was now standing in front Khaos.

"You should learn some manners, insolent fool!" As Khaos voice echoed, her eyes was shifted to different kind of scene in the universe.

Eric staggered back, looking a little horrified. "What in the Tartarus was that…" Eric fell on his butt as he looked on at Khaos face.

Everyone else didn't notice any changes on Khaos face. Fear. Khaos was manipulating Eric fear.

"Khaos." Thalia spoke up. "So you will be the one helping us?"

"That will be a yes, child. In a sense." Khaos said

"What do you mean?" Thalia said albeit feeling weird that a little girl was calling her a child..

"I am a being of a universe and most importantly, justice is what I'm more concerned of. I can't interfere directly but I can... contribute. I'm not happy with the way the gods ruled this world but it's a fact that this world is better off with the gods ruling it rather then the titans or whoever giving them orders." Khaos explained.

"So then, how are you going to contribute to this war?" Athena asked.

"I have created an army for different time and spaces. For this, I'm using my Earth rank soldier. The Elites…" Khaos voice echoed again at the mention of Elites. "They are a group of 50 strong and well trained soldier… definitely stronger the most of the campers you have." Khaos look around at the counsellors.

"Hah! I"m definitely stronger than them!" Eric said proudly.

"Shut it, idiot!" Thalia commented.

"That might be true… who knows?" Khaos said as a matter of fact. "That's why I'm also sending my most prized knights. Elite of the elites… The Voids!" Khaos voice echoed.

"The Voids?" Annabeth was curious.

"They are the strongest, not just in the Earth rank but others too. They were personally blessed by me. Their leader especially… none of you could win against him…" Although Khaos face looked innocent, everyone knew that Khaos wasn't kidding.

"Who are these Voids, may I ask?" Zeus asked.

"You can see them for yourself… in fact, I'm organizing a few battles. My Voids against their chosen opponents." Khaos said.

"Hmpf… I would like to see them myself," Zeus was smiling.

"Then swear that you will make sure that the person they chose will not back out," Khaos asked.

Zeus laughed. "Fine! I swear by the river of Styx, the chosen opponent will not back out from the match!" Zeus voice bellowed.

"Good then. It seems like they have arrived…"

As soon as Khaos was done speaking, a thick mist rolled in the room. Everyone stood up, ready to guard themselves against whatever was coming. As the mist spread around, five shadowy figures appeared, walking towards Khaos.

"Show yourself!" Eric shouted as he drew his sword and approached the unknown figures.

One of the figures on the right fired an arrow which landed right at the feet of Eric who fell back in awe and fear.

"Everyone, meet the Voids." Khaos said as the mist slowly dissipated and disappeared altogether, showing five figures in dark clothing and armor and surrounded by a powerful yet calm aura, stopping right behind Khaos.

"If you know what's good for you, I ask of you not to approach anywhere near Lady Khaos with weapons drawn like that." the one female on the right said.

"Are you the one with the bow?" Artemis asked, wondering where her weapon is.

"Indeed I am. I'm Luna." Luna said.

"_Her shooting is rather impressive._" Artemis thought to herself.

"Remove your headgear and mask! Reveal yourself." Zeus' voice boomed with anger and impatience.

"Negative." The one in the middle said in an unemotional voice.

"How dare y-!"

Khaos held up her hands. "Enough. We'll have the match soon enough. You can settle any issues you have in the arena. They are just here for me. All of you should be back at the camp. The reinforcement is already there. I suggest you make haste before trouble starts." Khaos instructed.

Mist started forming again. It grew thicker as it enveloped the Voids. They turned around and were followed by Khaos. The one in the middle stood there, staring at the throne. He raised his right arm and a sword materialize in his hand. He swung his sword at an extremely fast speed and cut the air in front of him. As soon as he did this, a wave sends chills to everyone, causing the Olympians and their company to all shake in fear.

"Ulixes..." Khaos called out.

The one in the middle's sword disappeared as he turned around and walked away. Slowly, all the figures in the mist disappeared and the mist dissipated.

"That last one... Ulixes..." Hestia spoke.

"What a dangerous aura he has. More dangerous than the rest" Athena said.

"Everyone felt that right?" Apollo mentioned.

Zeus sighed. "Everyone! Return to the camp. Close your eyes, campers."

Bright light shone in the room. The counsellors and Chiron disappeared, leaving only the gods to discuss matters among themselves.

**Cemetery, Percy's Tombstone;**

It was late in the afternoon. The rain was just over but the sky was still gloomy. The voids and Khaos were standing under a big tree. Ulixes on the other hand was right in front of a tombstone. Everyone was in the casual attire, no mask in sight. Ulixes placed a beautiful blue rose on top of the tombstone. Mist started rolling in as he turned to walked away.

"Percy?" a voice called out.

Ulixes was surprised at the familiar voice. He didn't turned directly but instead glance at the direction of the voice. It was his mom.

"Percy, is that you?" Sally asked again, unsure whether or not she'd actually just seen her lost son.

Ulixes kept casually walking into the mist, trying to not draw too much attention to himself, but fast enough to where he could get away from the woman he once called mom. Sally tried to chase him and find out who he was, but as the mist slowly dissipated, Ulixes disappeared as well. Sally was confused. Paul saw Sally standing still and called out for her.

"Sally, what's wrong?" Paul asked.

"Nothing. I thought I saw someone familiar." Sally said.

Paul looked around but saw no one anywhere near the part of the cemetery they were in.

**Camp Half-blood, Outside the Big House;**

"Hah! Voids? I'll make sure they bow down to me!" Eric was furious, but trying to cover it up with his pride. He wasn't going to let a bunch of glowing show-offs get in the way of him and his glory.

There was a commotion at the arena. Around the arena, all the campers had arrived and had their weapons readied to attack the group of unknown people. The group had appeared in the center of the arena as people started coming into the area. Before long, the camp, frenzied by Eric, had gathered with their weapons and their brave faces on.

"Who are you people!?" Eric demanded.

One guy stood out from the unknown group and asked in reply, "Who's in charge here?"

"Answer my question!" Eric asked again in frustration and annoyance.

The gods then flashed in, with Chiron following. They interrupted the conversation, even though they all knew that it was going nowhere.

"I'm in charge of this camp. Who might you be?" Chiron said.

"Greetings! I'm Captain Rudy, and we are the Elites sent by Lady Khaos!" Rudy introduced himself.

"Ah! My name is Chiron," Chiron nodded. "We were expecting you. Sorry for the misunderstanding. Everyone, weapons down!" Chiron ordered.

Rudy saluted Chiron. "We arrived early to set up our base. The Voids will arrive much later." Rudy explained.

"Understood. Follow me." Chiron lead them to where they could set up their base.

Everyone stared at awed. The soldier armors and clothing was way amazing in a way, compared to their usual orange t-shirt.

* * *

**That's it for the chapter. Do tell me what you think of it. I'm really open up for ideas and suggestions. Anyway, just leave a review!**

**Till next time!  
**

******Peace&Love  
DifferentKindOfAsian.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Notes: So... if any of you are wondering how the Elites uniform looked like, just imagine SHINRA soldiers uniform (FF-VII), brownish. Simple. As for the Voids, it's pretty much the same except that theirs are customized, personalized and black. Clothings and armors but not the heavy kind of armor :) Also, I'm changing something about the Voids helmet/mask. From now on, they don their helmet/mask the way the Visard does in Bleach :) Pretty cool eh?**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Camp Half Blood, Amphitheater;**

Upon their arrivals, the Elites were brought to the amphitheater where they could set up their base.

"I hope this is fine." Chiron asked

"This will do. Thank you very much- "

"You can call me Chiron." Chiron smiled

"Thank you, Chiron. My name is Rudy... Captain of the Elites." Rudy introduced himself as he saluted. He may have introduced himself in front of everyone, but now that the crowd was gone, he felt that he and Chiron were really meeting for the first time.

Chiron bowed politely and walk away.

"Alright people! Let's move it! The Voids will be here soon and I want everything set up nice and quick. Time to meet is…" Rudy checked his watch. "One hour. Meet then or face the consequences!" Rudy ordered.

"Sir!" Everyone shouted and saluted.

All the soldier started moving, working on tents and other things so that they could finish on time. Nobody wanted to face the consequences of not working fast enough. They all worked together in sync, and never let anything distract them.

"Wow. You have great leadership skills!" A voice said.

Rudy turned around and saw a group of people coming into the amphitheater.

"My name is Annabeth." Annabeth extended her hand toward Rudy, trying to be kind to the Captain.

"Rudy. Captain Rudy." Rudy accepted the handshake offer.

"Hah! You must be part of the stupid elite group... What was it called?" Eric sneered at the Captain, showing off just how lowly he thought of him and the Voids.

Rudy frowned at Eric. "I'm flattered, but no. None of_ us_ here are anywhere near the Voids' league." Rudy said, emphasizing on the 'us'.

"Oh really? That just means that I could crush any of you." Eric claimed. Thalia and Nico rolled their eyes.

"Careful kid... you're too close to the fire..." Rudy warned as he turned to walk away.

"I am a son of Poseidon! Fire won't hurt me!" Eric rebuked.

Rudy stopped. "You can never be to sure..."

Eric walk nearer to Rudy and place his hand on Rudy shoulder. "Listen you worthless piece of trash. You come into my camp, you have to show me respect." He whispered to Rudy, warning him of what happens when you disrespect him on his home turf.

Rudy, annoyed at Eric's obnoxious attitude, decided to ignore him. Rudy tried to walk away but Eric grip tightened on his shoulder.

"It's best if you let me go..." Rudy asked nicely.

"Or else what?" Eric said

Without hesitation, as soon as Eric finished his sentence, Rudy turned around swiftly and grabbed Eric by the wrist. Rudy then pulled Eric's hand to the opposite side and hooked his other hand on Eric's shoulder. Taking a small step towards Eric, Rudy continued pulling as Eric's whole body followed the motion. Rudy held his hand in the same position and brought Eric's arm parallel to the ground as Eric slammed down. The counselors were shocked, though some were awed at the great strength Rudy had.

"You want respect, you have to earn it." Rudy hissed.

Some of the counselors then realized what exactly happened and brought out their weapon. Some of the soldiers saw the scene and joined in too with their weapons. Other campers also started joining in. It was beginning to look like a fight was starting.

Out of nowhere. Rudy felt a chill. The sky turned grey and mist started crawling from behind the elite soldiers. Five figure walked and stood behind Rudy back. The mist cleared away, exposing the five Voids with their terrifyingly glorious auras.

"What did I said about not causing trouble, Captain?" Luna reminded Rudy.

Everyone's eyes were on the Voids. They stood there looking like nobility as everyone else admired their awe-inspiring and intimidating aura. Some of the campers even dropped their weapons. The soldiers however, kept their weapons and quickly went to attention, fearing the consequences of their actions. Rudy himself released Eric and stood up and faced the Voids with his head down.

"Apology, ma'am!" "Finish up everything here! After you're done, two hours of running, no breaks... Move!" Luna lashed out her orders.

The soldiers began moving about more quickly than when Rudy gave out his order. The Voids made their way to the group of campers.

"See me after the meeting, Captain..." Ulixes voice was deep and cold.

Rudy trembled a little. "Sir!" Rudy saluted and joined the rest of the soldiers.

Elysia walked up to the counselors. "I'm truly sorry for the trouble that Rudy and the soldiers have caused."

"It's okay. It's not his fault and I kind of enjoyed it." Thalia grinned. Nico rolled his eyes.

"You guys must be the Voids?" Annabeth asked.

Ulixes was silent.

"We are... You must be Annabeth?" Elysia asked.

Annabeth, a little dumbfounded on how they know her name said, "Yes I am..."

"I'm Kyros!" Kyros burst out, raising his hand up to hers'. Anyone could tell that even he was letting his excitement get the better of him.

"You must be weak, being so little..." Eric said as he looked down on Kyros.

Kyros assumed the position he usually did when he wanted to materialized his weapon. Aeolus jumped in between the two, knocking into Eric in an attempt to avoid having a fight.

"Kyros, buddy. No trouble." Aeolus said to Kyros.

"The hell..." Eric sentence was cut upon looking at Aeolus who towered over him. Not to mentioned the intimidating aura too.

"The meeting..." Ulixes said

"Right! The meeting is this way. Follow me." Annabeth said.

The campers dispersed and Annabeth led the Voids towards the Big House. "Can't you just shut your arrogant mouth for ten seconds, Eric?!" Thalia hissed.

"Ignore him, Thalia. You can't tame this fish." Nico said.

Nico, Thalia and Grover followed behind the Voids as did the other counselors. Even Eric swallowed his pride long enough to follow the Voids.

**Camp Half Blood, The Big House;**

At the meeting place was more spacious than it originally does. Inside the room, the gods and the Voids were having a face off with the exceptions of the Voids, since they were donning their masks. It was a silent battle of auras. The gods with their divine and holy auras against the Voids' dark and menacing auras. The counsellors stood at the side, intimidated by both parties. Their heads turned left and right as if they were watching a tennis match as the Gods and the Voids exchanged words.

"You must be the Voids. Khaos spoke highly of you." Zeus said.

"So what if we are?" Ulixes answered. Kyros snickered.

"Not now buddy..." Aeolus whispered to Kyros.

"Acting all high and mighty, aren't you?" Zeus bellowed as the sky rumbled with thunder.

"What did you say?" Ulixes was getting annoyed.

Ulixes took a step forward but stop when someone raised a sword to his neck. Ulixes threw a hard stare at the person with the sword.

"Don't bother taking another step!" Eric pointed his sword at Ulixes.

"Eric... right?" Ulixes asked with a voice so cold.

In a split second, Ulixes moved under the sword and stood behind Eric with Mesanychta held horizontally at Eric's neck. Ulixes stood behind Eric as he faced Zeus.

"What are you doing? Release him!" Annabeth demanded.

"Saving your useless boyfriend, Annabeth?" Ulixes said still glaring at Zeus.

"He's not my boyfriend... He was never my boyfriend." Annabeth said emphasizing on the word "never".

That word caught Ulixes attention. He shifted out Mesanychta and walked towards Annabeth. Annabeth backed away till she couldn't move. Ulixes was approaching but Annabeth couldn't do anything. As Ulixes stood in front of Annabeth, he raised his left hand and touched Annabeth's right temple with his fingers. Flashes of her memories immediately flushed into his mind, showing him what really happened between the two people he hated the most.

_Eric was at the beach kissing some other girl._

"_Eric?" A teary eyed Annabeth called out. _

"_Don't give me that look, Annie... you know I only wanted you because you belonged to Percy. My goal in life now is to have anything and everything of his that I can, only to show him who's the best son of Poseidon," Eric scoffed. _

"_Jerk!" Annabeth shouted as she ran away, crying her eyes out as she realized her grave mistake._

_Annabeth was in a hospital, her father was in a coma after an accident on the road._

"_Dad.." Annabeth sobbed. "Please don't leave me too..." Annabeth rested her head on her father chest as she cried out._

_Annabeth knelt in front of Percy's tombstone, both hands clutching the patch of grass. The weather was gloom and raining._

"_Percy... where are you? I need you... Why..." Annabeth cried._

Ulixes let go of Annabeth. "What did you do?" Annabeth asked, confused.

From a corner, a vortex appeared as Khaos stepped out. All the voids immediately turned around and bowed down to her. "Let's begin the meeting, shall we?" Khaos voice echoed.

After hours of planning strategies which were mostly discussed between Athena, Luna, and Annabeth, Khaos made a reminder.

"The match will be held tomorrow at the arena. Be ready Voids." Ares, Clarisse and Eric were anticipating the match. "That is all!" Khaos said as she disappeared into a vortex.

Ulixes walk to the door but stop when Eric confront him.

"How about you choose me? We'll fight it out." Eric demanded.

"You're not worth it... And we have already chosen our opponents." Ulixes said as he slightly turned his head towards the gods before starting to walk again.

As Ulixes open the door, he stopped again. "This goes out to the Voids..." Ulixes voice were colder than before. "Nobody, and I mean nobody is to bother me or try to find out what just happened. Go back and get everything else ready. I expect no mistake and will show no mercy if anyone disobeys... Is that clear?" Ulixes said loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"Sir..." the Voids was trembling a little.

"I said... is that clear?" Ulixes emphasized on his sentence.

"Yes, Sir!" The Voids stood straight and salute. Even though they have been calling each other by name, they knew that now is not the time to piss off Ulixes.

Ulixes continued walking. When he was a little further away, The Voids relaxed.

"That was not good..." Elysia said to the rest.

"I was scared for a moment!" Kyros remarked. Aeolus patted on Kyros shoulder and sighed.

"Let's all just return to our base." Luna suggested. The rest of them nodded and left. Elysia was the last one. As she walks to the door, she knocked into Nico who was leaving at the same time.

"Ah, sorry, Nico..." Elysia said.

"It's fine... How do you know my name." Nico asked.

Elysia was stammering for words.. "Ah..."

"We know everyone's name in this camp... or at most those who are directly involved with the meeting and all." Aeolus was standing behind Elysia.

"I see. No need for introduction then." Nico fidgeted, waiting for them to move first.

"Come one Ely..." Aeolus pulled away Elysia who keep looking back at Nico.

"Nico..." Elysia whispered.

"Not now, Ely..." Aeolus said.

**Camp Half Blood, Amphitheater;**

Inside the main tent, Ulixes was throwing one of his extremely rare tantrums. The rest of the Voids could only watched in silence. He usually kept his composure no matter what the situation was. But, this was different. Soon enough, Khaos walked in.

"What's with this madness, Ulixes?" Khaos asked, her voice was stern.

Ulixes just stood there breathing heavily.

"Ulix-"

"We shouldn't have come back. It's their war! We have nothing to do with them and their problems!" Ulixes shouted, anger evident in his voice.

Khaos stood silently, here eyes a little wider. "The rest of you. Out." Khaos demanded.

The rest of the Voids walked out obediently.

"This is not our war, Khaos." Ulixes turned, facing Khaos and dropping all the formalities.

Khaos went nearer to Ulixes and looked up. "Need I remind you of what we're supposed to do?"

Ulixes wanted to say something but Khaos cut in, "We get involve because we need to. To protect the justice that we hold dear. It's not our war, Ulixes, but you have sworn to protect that justice no matter what, where, when and how." Khaos reminded Ulixes.

Ulixes was still mad but he felt strange talking 'business' with a twelve year old girl. Ulixes sighed.

"Why are you twelve anyway?" Ulixes felt it was needed to ask.

Khaos shrugged and turned to walked away. Before leaving, she stopped herself. "Remember what I said, Ulixes."

"Yes..." Ulixes said. Ulixes too went out.

Rudy came running towards Ulixes. Rudy was in his physical attire. The punishment was complete.

"Follow me, Captain." Ulixes said as he walked towards the arena.

**Camp Half-Blood, Arena;**

"You should know your punishment is not over, Captain." Ulixes said.

"Yes, sir." Rudy looked down, taking interest in the arena ground.

"My instructions were simple. Finish the preparations and no trouble. What's the first thing I find you doing? Making trouble." Ulixes remarked.

Rudy didn't say anything.

"Eric... wasn't it?" Ulixes asked.

"Yes, sir."

Ulixes saw the counselors walking towards the arena. He turned back to Rudy.

"I have a proposition... or punishment if you think it is." Ulixes said.

"Sir?" Rudy wasn't sure what Ulixes was up to.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Yes, I'm not dead... No, I'm not abandoning this story. I started this and I will finished it. Update will be slow since I have many excuses so please don't kill me :)**

To answer a certain guest review: I know it's spelt 'C'haos but in one of those website, the Chaos is spelt with a 'K' and I like the idea of using 'K' :)

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 13  
**_**Captain Close Combat**_

**Camp Half Blood, Arena;**

Ulixes and Rudy were at the arena, talking about the trouble earlier. Eric and the rest of the counsellors walking behind approached the two soldiers.

"Take your counseling somewhere else, please."Eric said with the tone of sarcasms.

Ulixes and Rudy turned around to see the counsellors walking towards them.

"You humiliated me at the Big House! It's payback time!" Eric said as he took out his sword.

"Don't be stupid, Eric!" Annabeth warned Eric. The counsellors gathered around.

Eric scoffed. Ulixes snickered.

"I believe you can't even hurt my captain here." Ulixes said as he nudged his head toward Rudy.

Rudy on the other hand finally realized what Ulixes meant by a proposition.

Eric tightened his grip on his sword.

"Then I'll take him on!" Eric rebuked.

Ulixes snickered again as he whispered something to Rudy.

"That is the proposition, Captain. Prove me well." Ulixes said as he slowly walked out of the arena and stood at the side.

Rudy saluted. "Sir!"

Soon enough, the other Voids and some campers and soldiers gathered around the arena. The match started. Rudy stood in the middle while Eric pranced and circled around Rudy, as if he was a predator waiting for its prey's moment of weakness. As Eric moved around, he played with his sword- flipping it and switching hand. At the same time, he started taunting Rudy who stay rooted on the same ground. Thinking that he had enough time to 'intimidate' Rudy, Eric moved in and attempted to stab the right side of Rudy chest.

Rudy smiled and casually moved his right foot back and left which motioned his body to face right. Doing so resulted with Eric missing his attack as he passed by Rudy. In a quick motion, Rudy grabbed Eric at the back of his collar with his left hand and pulled him back. The sudden force halted Eric movement as he lost his balance. Knowing this, Rudy pulled Eric down forcefully as Eric slammed to the ground on his back. Eric groaned.

"Giving up?" Rudy taunted him. Eric scowled.

The soldiers cheered while the campers were silenced. The Voids and the counsellors fixed their eyes on the match. Annabeth was thinking of something else.

"Something is weird." Annabeth said.

"What's wrong, Annabeth?" Thalia asked. Nico looked at Annabeth too.

"I don't know… Something is weird about his movement." Annabeth decided.

Something was definitely weird. Nico, Thalia and the rest of the counsellors decided to pay attention to the match.

Back on the arena, Eric was still on the ground. Taking this as an opportunity, Eric attempt to slash Rudy left leg. Rudy quickly moved his right leg forward to Eric moving hand. The kick stopped Eric swing as he loses his grip on his sword. Without hesitation, Rudy made a fist with his right hand and drive it down towards Eric face. Eric rolled away instinctively, leaving his sword as he got up and assumed his attacking position. Both Eric and Rudy glanced at the sword which was at Rudy feet. To everyone's surprise, Rudy kicked the sword which skidded to Eric feet. Eric picked it up and stared at Rudy angrily. Eric started attacking again.

Annabeth gasped as if she found out something terrible. "That's it!" Annabeth exclaimed.

All the counsellors looked at Annabeth, wondering what was the weird thing even though the match look perfectly normal.

"Look at Rudy's feet!" Annabeth told the counsellors.

All of them look. 1 second… 2 seconds… still nothing.

"Ah!" Thalia gasped. "Look closely guys! Look at Rudy's left foot and the ground around him." Thalia mentioned.

Everyone looked again. As Eric was attacking Rudy, all Rudy ever did was defending himself while throwing a punch once in a while. The counsellors concentrated on Rudy feet. All of them realized at the same time though some still couldn't believe it. Rudy seemed to move a lot, as proven by the ground around Rudy, which had lots of mark caused by his feet. The mark however were only caused by Rudy right foot. Rudy left foot was on the same spot since the very beginning.

"Is that even possible?" Clarisse asked.

"Not so… but against Eric who is attacking without thinking. Very much effective." Annabeth explained.

"He's good…" Nico said. Thalia and the rest of the counsellors nodded.

A few minutes has passed. Eric was now panting and covered with dirt. Rudy on the other hand was relaxed. Eric wasn't thinking of his movement. Rudy was provoking Eric without him actually knowing it. Without thinking, Eric charged. When Eric was close, he attempt to slashed Rudy from the left. Rudy stopped Eric's hand by grabbing the wrist with his left hand. Rudy put his right foot forward on Eric's right and slammed his shoulder into Eric's chest. For a moment, the impact caused Eric to gasp for air. Still holding on to Eric's wrist, Rudy used his right hand and grabbed Eric's neck. Rudy moved his right leg back which hooked the back of Eric's right leg. Eric lost his balance as his right foot slid to the front. Rudy shift his right hand from the neck to Eric's right elbow. As Rudy pushed Eric' elbow slightly, he moved Eric's forearm inward with his left hand which was holding Eric's wrist. Everyone gasped as Rudy managed to point Eric's sword at his own neck.

Eric scowled. "Tsk."

Rudy pushed Eric off as he released him.

As Rudy stepped away the the Gods flashed in. Khaos appeared behind the Voids. Everyone started murmuring. They knew of the incoming match that was to happen. Everyone was looking forward to it.

"Voids… meet me at the main tent. There's something I needed to say to all of you." Khaos instructed.

Khaos disappeared again as the Voids moved to the main tent.

**Camp Half-Blood, Void's Main Tent;**

"I've believed that all of you have chosen your opponents?" Khaos said.

Everyone nodded.

Khaos nodded too. "Hmm. Luna." Khaos called out.

Luna stepped forward and turned to face the rest of the Voids.

"Alright. The rules are simple. Each fight will be fought in a way till either side decided to give up or knocked unconscious." Luna paused to make sure her words sinked in. "Each side will have a strategist. My bet is that Athena will be theirs, considering our chosen opponents."

Everyone murmured something like "that's about right", "obviously" and "DUH".

Luna smirked and continued. "Lastly, whatever the outcome is, please do your very best."

Everyone nodded. Ulixes stepped forward. "Alright guys. Our power may be on par with them but please be careful. They have more experiences than us. My advice is, use the element of surprise."

The Voids saluted to Ulixes. At the same time, they donned their mask on.

"Move out." Ulixes instructed as the Voids moved while Ulixes and Khaos stayed behind.

**Camp Half-Blood, Arena;**

A few minutes later, everyone gathered at the arena. The soldiers on one side, the campers on the others.

The gods were seated behind the campers. All the counsellors were at their respective cabins except for a few people who were seated a bit further back, closer to the gods, namely Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Leo and Piper. On the soldier side, there were five special chairs for the Voids who were all assembled except for Ulixes. A few minutes later, Ulixes took his seat as Khaos appeared in the middle of the arena.

"As everyone knows, the Voids will be displaying their abilities by having a match with their chosen opponent. Let this fight show you how worthy they are and how they could help in the incoming war." Khaos' voice echoed.

Everyone cheered.

"First up, Aeolus!" Khaos echoed.

Aeolus stood.

"Choose your opponent!" Khaos' voice echoed through out the arena.

Everyone was silenced.

* * *

**Next chapter will come sooner since it's already done. (It's a lengthy one!) Finally, after the next chapter, I haven't finished writing them so it might take a while to finished them. Action scenes are very, very difficult for me to write. **

**Also, read my other story which I'm putting on hold until I have a good idea about it. I need someone who can co-write with me. It's a AU settings and the plot pretty much follow the books!**

Lastly, reviews!

**Peace&Love  
DifferentKindOfAsian**


	14. Chapter 14

**As promised, here's the quick update! It's pretty lengthy by my standard. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14  
_Thunder and Lightning; Fata Morgana_  
**

**Camp Half-Blood, Arena;**

Aeolus took a step on to the arena. He took a deep breath. "I challenge… Zeus!" Aeolus pointed to Zeus.

The campers began to talk and wondering if this guy was making a fool of himself.

"You dare to challenge me? Insolent fool!" Zeus stood up. "This is atrocious!"

"Need I remind you that this challenge is binding, Zeus?" Khaos said.

Zeus clenched his fist. "Fine!" he said it through gritted teeth.

Zeus walked toward the center of the arena. He felt everyone's eyes studying him like he was under a microscope.

"What a complete idiot. He thinks he can even fight against Zeus. The whole concept of working under Khaos must have made this guy mental." Eric thought as he looked at Khaos.

Eric was rather surprised to look at Khaos who seemed to be looking straight at him. It was hard to tell with Khaos innocent looking face, but the stare pretty much shut Eric up.

"The first match! Aeolus against Zeus … shall begin!" Khaos voice echoed.

The battle began and the entire sky turned dark as thunderclouds rolled in. Campers and soldiers alike murmured at the sight of the gloomy weather. In the middle of the arena, Zeus was staring Aeolus down with dagger eyes. He was insulted that someone was insolent enough to challenge him, Zeus, the King of the Gods and the Lord of the Sky. He could hardly control his breathing.

"How dare someone who can't even reveal himself challenge me!" Zeus heaved out a heavy sigh. "This is absurd. I'll end this quickly and show them that I'm the King of the Gods for a reason."

The sky was rumbling with whip-like lightning flashed around. Everyone was on the edge of their seats. Zeus' fellow God were aware of his plan. He would summon the most dangerously high voltage bolt of lightning and use it to smite his opponent to end the match. Zeus waited a few moments to build suspense and allowed the audience to lean even more off the edges of their seats causing a few to fall out…then he pointed his finger toward the sky and summoned a monster lightning bolt. He pointed at Aeolus causing the bolt to race towards him. A booming sound came after as dust covered the area where Aeolus stood. A deathly hush hung over the arena.

"Hmph… I guess that does it." Hera smiled as the rest of the gods nodded in agreement.

Zeus waved his hand clearing the dark clouds in the sky. A gentle breeze was produced as the sky returned to its normal, clear state. Zeus turned around as he mumbled an ancient Greek prayer.

"I'll give it to you for being brave enough to challenge me… but it's unfortunate of you to do so." Zeus said.

As Zeus was about to step out of the arena, a voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Always the impatient one, aren't you?" Aeolus said unnecessarily loud so everyone could hear.

As the breezes cleared the dust away, Aeolus stood in the exact spot, nonchalantly, with his shield raised above his head. A gigantic gasp from the crowd echoed throughout the arena.

"A little harsh of you to do that. I would have been toasted if it weren't for this shield." Aeolus commented as he walked towards the center of the arena.

"Ah! There he goes telling the secrets of his shield." Kyros smacked his forehead lightly.

"It doesn't matter…" Ulixes was staring intently at the opposite side where the gods and a small group of campers were seated.

The rest of the Voids nodded in agreement to Ulixes' comment. Khaos turned to look at Ulixes. She was worried about him.

"Impossible! How are you even alive?" Zeus bellowed.

Aeolus patted his shield. "This one here absorbs electricity… or lightning for that matter."

Not believing any of it, Zeus used his Master bolt and threw a lightning strike towards Aeolus. Aeolus just stood on the same spot and raised his hand as the lightning went in the shield which crackled with blue spark.

"Lightning doesn't work against me, old man." Aeolus said laughing.

In rage, Zeus summoned a lightning bolt in his hands, wielding it as it was a sword, and glided across the arena ready to strike. When Zeus was close enough, he swiped his lightning bolt at Aeolus. Aeolus raised his left hand and blocked the attack with his shield. There was another loud crack as the electricity damage was absorbed.

"It may not work on your shield…..but perhaps on you!" Zeus said arrogantly.

Zeus brought a lightning strike down upon Aeolus so fast that every God and camper thought that he was doomed for sure this time.

'Tsk. Tsk.' Aeolus sighed.

The lightning strike was harmlessly absorbed by Aeolus's shield which was suddenly now on his right hand.

"How in the…" Zeus was shocked. He looked at Aeolus' left hand. Instead of a shield, Aeolus was using a sword to hold Zeus' Master bolt. "Impossible…" Zeus said loud enough that everyone heard him.

Zeus, feeling angry, gripped his Master bolt tightly and unintentionally released a small amount of electricity which ran through the sword and into Aeolus' hand. Although not in an obvious way, Aeolus' left hand seized causing him to staggered a little. Zeus saw this and smiled.

"The sword doesn't absorb electricity, eh?" With that said, Zeus quickly withdrew his Master bolt and struck again. As the bolt crackled loudly against the sword, Zeus knew that he could win if he continued to aim for it.

"CLANG!"

Instead of a what was supposed to be a sword, Zeus' Master bolt made contact with Aeolus' shield again. Zeus was caught off guard momentarily but backed away to safety soon after.

"There's no way you can switch hands in that short period! You didn't even move a muscle!" Zeus was astounded.

"I see… so that's how it is…" Athena didn't realize that she was thinking loudly.

"Tell me what you know, Athena!" Hera demanded.

"Well, it seems like the sword and shield share a bond or some link with Aeolus." Athena explained.

"What does that even mean?" Apollo was confused as were the others.

"Which means, with just his thought, he could simply switch the place of his sword and shield." Athena explained further.

"Nice!" Ares was awed with Aeolus' weapons. Everyone ignored him.

"You have to figure something out, Athena. You have a part in this battle too." Hera said, almost like she's pleading.

"Since when did Hera care so much for Zeus?" Grover asked in a low voice to no one in particular.

Nico shrugged as Thalia shook her head.

"I'm guessing that she's more worried about the Olympians' reputation." Annabeth said straight out. The other three agreed in unison. "True."

In the arena, both Zeus and Aeolus were moving along it's perimeter as the sky turned dark again. While Zeus was on the offensive with his strikes and lightning, Aeolus was on defensive, blocking every attack that Zeus came up with.

"Father! Try attacking him with a lightning bolt and your Master bolt at the same time." Athena suggested.

Zeus followed Athena's advice. Zeus summoned a lightning bolt at Aeolus as he struck Aeolus with his Master bolt, which crackled loudly. Aeolus blocked the lightning and at the last moment, switched his shield to his other hand and blocked Zeus' Master bolt. Zeus was surprised at Aeolus' switching technique. Without hesitation, Aeolus swung his sword at Zeus, who could barely dodge the sudden attack. The tip of Aeolus sword was able to scratch Zeus' shoulder. As Zeus stepped further away from Aeolus, he looked at his wound, where golden ichor trickled down his arm.

"It didn't work, Athena!" Hera was furious at the scene.

"I should have known!" Athena grumbled at herself for making a small mistake.

"What went wrong?" Thalia asked Annabeth

"Without luck, you won't be able strike at the same time as the lightning no matter how fast you are. Although Zeus is the one summoning the lightning, he can only depend on his instinct and reflexes to anticipate his own lightning attack. There's no exact timing for the lightning… it's different overtime." Annabeth explained.

An idea worked out in her head suddenly. She got up and move towards Athena quickly.

"Mother!" Annabeth called out.

"Not now, Annabeth… I'm thinking of a plan."

"I might have an idea." Annabeth said with persistence.

Athena turns to look at Annabeth. Annabeth's eyes were filled with determination. "What is it?" Athena asked.

Annabeth went nearer to Athena and whispered to her.

Athena thought for a while. "That might work… Well done, Annabeth" Athena smiled.

"Father! I have an idea..." Athena spoke.

**Camp Half Blood, Arena;**

Aeolus had the upper hand, defending against every strike Zeus threw at him. As the match went on, Aeolus noticed a slight change in Zeus' movement. While it seemed like a success for Aeolus to defend against Zeus, Zeus didn't seem too bothered by the fact that his attacks failed. Knowing that something strange was going on, Aeolus stepped back three times. By the third time, Aeolus got shocked by a small amount of electricity. Although the damage wasn't strong, the initial shocks brought Aeolus down on his knees. Everyone gasped, excluding Zeus who was smiling.

"What did you do, old man?" Aeolus asked through his gritted teeth as he looked around to see what had caused the attack. Nothing.

"Now why would I tell you?" Zeus was highly amused at the sight.

Aeolus got up and charged Zeus. As Aeolus slashed his sword, which was on his right hand, downward at Zeus, Zeus slashed his Master Bolt upward. Knowing the shocks he could receive, Aeolus' sword switched with the shield. The impact with Zeus' Master Bolt was absorbed by the shield. Within seconds, a lightning rained down on Aeolus slightly to his left. Aeolus knew that the lightning would not hit him but the after effect burst of it could within that short distance. Knowing this, Aeolus dodged to his right. Upon doing so, Aeolus was hit yet again with the same electrical damage as the earlier one, except that this damage had more amounts of electricity. Aeolus dropped both his sword and shield as he staggered back and fell.

"Argh!" Aeolus thought to himself as he punched the ground.

Zeus look at him even more amused than before and laughed so loud that everyone heard him.

"I can't really say this with your face covered but I'm guessing you have an annoyed expression stuck on your face." Zeus said as he continued laughing.

Aeolus got up and shifted his weapons to his hands. "It's not over…"

"Very well!" Zeus said as he started to hover.

Zeus went higher and higher until he was about twenty feet in the air. From that point, Zeus used his Master Bolt to strike Aeolus with lightning. As Zeus continuously to throw lightning towards Aeolus, Aeolus kept dodging them, moving around the arena. Zeus fired a shot again, this time slightly behind Aeolus. Aeolus dived and rolled forward. As Aeolus got up, Zeus fired again slightly to Aeolus left. Without thinking, Aeolus dodged to the opposite side. Wrong move. Aeolus was hit by the same electrical damage which was much higher than the previous two. This time, the shock threw Aeolus out of the arena. Zeus laughed even louder. All the gods were smiling, and campers were cheering. The soldiers and the Voids looked on with their breathes held and jaw set in determination.

Aeolus got up. His clothes were partly torn.

"Damn it!" He cursed to himself.

_"You can stop if you want to…"_ Ulixes voice was heard in Aeolus head.

_"Don't push yourself too hard, Aeolus."_ Elysia pleaded.

_"No… I'll find a way. It's not over!"_ Aeolus said.

_"Then do it…"_ Ulixes looked at Aeolus.

Aeolus climbed up the arena.

"Not enough?" Zeus remarked.

"Tsk tsk." Aeolus stood at the side and looked around the arena. As he focused his sight, there were a few spots that shimmered barely visible. He pondered for a while. Clouds! A very thin layer of clouds formed around the shimmered area. So thin that it looks like air, which caused the shimmering. What about the electricity? Aeolus looked around again. The clouds weren't small or large, there were many of them and they moved around. Statics! They flowed from one cloud to another and the reason they hurt more is because Zeus kept adding the static which resulted in more damages. Aeolus looked at Zeus.

"I have to be very careful around the arena." Aeolus thought to himself.

"What's the matter, kid. Too shocked to make a move?" Zeus snickered.

Aeolus began to hover as everyone, excluding the soldiers and the Voids, gasped.

"By the river of Styx! How could you do that?" Zeus stopped smiling and stared hard at Aeolus.

"One of my many tricks." Aeolus laughed to himself.

Aeolus flew up to Zeus' height and shifted his weapons. "Let's do this."

Aeolus charged with his sword and slashed upwards from the side. Zeus dodged and stepped back. Using his Master Bolt, he attempt to stab Aeolus, but the shield got in the way. The impact caused both of them to back up. Zeus used a lightning bolt to control Aeolus' movement again. Aeolus kept dodging until he almost dodged toward the shimmer. At the last moment, Aeolus created a wind which blew the shimmer away from him. Zeus was surprised that he could summon a wind, too. Zeus wondered why Aeolus can pretty much do what he could.

"Winds?" Zeus was dumbfounded.

To prove to Zeus again and show it to everyone else, Aeolus shifted out his weapon and kept his arm wide opened. Few seconds later, winds blew in, stopped and started again. After a while, Aeolus stopped altogether and the shimmering clouds were gone.

"Yes, I can summon wind. It's not just you…" Aeolus said.

Enraged at his snide comments, Zeus charged toward Aeolus. Aeolus shifted his shield and blocked Zeus' attack. This continued on with both of them exchanging blows - Zeus dodging every attack while Aeolus defending with his shield. Everyone below looked at them with awe as they fought. It was like watching two eagles fighting for domination in the sky. After a while, both of them were panting.

"We could end this you know." Aeolus said.

"We could…" Zeus replied.

With that said, Zeus flew up even higher. Aeolus however went back to the ground. When Zeus was high enough, he flew down at a high speed with tip of his Master Bolt directed at Aeolus. Aeolus, on the other hand, flew up quickly with only his shield. As he flew nearer to Zeus, he steadied his shield. A second before they collided, Zeus dodged to the side revealing a shimmering cloud behind him. Aeolus realized too late. The shock was so great that Aeolus' clothes completely tore off and half his mask broke as he fell downward, smashing to the ground causing an explosion of dust. Everyone was quiet.

"Aeolus!" Kyros shouted as he got up. Ulixes, however, stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Kyros…" Aeolus mumbled as his vision began to blur.

"Get up, Aeolus!" Kyros shouted again.

Aeolus tried but his body wasn't listening to him. He looked at Zeus floating in the sky above him, smiling triumphantly. The place was too quiet. Aeolus looked at Kyros again before his mind went somewhere else.

"Kyros..."

_**Flashback**_

_Somewhere in a town on a different planet…_

The Voids were on the rooftop of the highest building after finishing their mission. Luna had just ended her debrief for the completion of the Voids' mission.

"That is all." Luna finished her sentence.

"Gather at the plaza tomorrow morning. We'll be leaving at 9. Till then, admin time is yours. Dismiss! " Ulixes instructed.

Everyone went off, doing their own stuff. Only Aeolus and Kyros were left on the rooftop.

"What's your plan, Kyros?" Aeolus asked.

Kyros shrugged. Aeolus invited Kyros to go to the clock tower with him for a chat. As they reached the clock tower, both of them took a seat at the edge of the tower, facing the sea. They were close. Not just close being a friend or a comrade but rather almost like a father and son. They chatted about everything. Between the two of them, they never lacked conversation. There's always something to be talked about. Aeolus was laughing every time Kyros made a kid's remark. Aeolus didn't mind. Kyros was forever fifteen. As the sun was setting, both of them were quiet.

"You're thinking about the trial when we first met Khaos." Kyros said.

"No I'm not." Aeolus denied.

"I'm not asking… I'm telling you." Kyros smiled.

"Maybe…" Aeolus thought for a while. "I'm the only one who failed, Kyros."

"You're strong, Aeolus! You still killed the octopus!" Kyros said.

Aeolus laughed at the mentioned of 'octopus'. "But I didn't prove to Khaos that I can do more than just with my strength…" Aeolus sighed.

Kyros didn't know what else to say. He tried to say something, but ended up holding back his words. Aeolus saw this and smiled.

"That thing you do… during the mission. How?" Aeolus changed the subject.

"You mean the mirage? Well, it's possible for me since I can pretty much control photon or light, for that matter." Kyros smiled widely at Aeolus. "Awesome, right?"

"Yeah. That is like your secret ability! I'm quite surprised too." Aeolus smiled back.

Although Aeolus was smiling, Kyros sensed that Aeolus felt bad because he can't do anything special in a much different scale.

"Ever heard of Fata Morgana?" Kyros asked.

"No. Not sure of it." Aeolus said.

Kyros began to explain the story. It was a story about a sorceress, fairy, a magical island appearing in the sky and how everything disappeared. After finishing telling his story, he looked at Aeolus, who was giving him a blank stare. Kyros smiled.

"Why are you telling me a story about a fairy?" Aeolus asked quizzically.

"Not telling! Maybe you will understand one day." Kyros laughed.

"Ah! Come on, buddy!" Aeolus playfully pleaded.

Kyros got up. "Let's go!" Kyros said as he jumped down.

Aeolus looked at the sunset one last time. 'Fata Morgana… huh!' Aeolus still couldn't figure it out. He jumped.

**Camp Half Blood, Arena;**

Aeolus still lay on the ground, his vision coming back. "Fata Morgana… mirage…" Aeolus mumbled to himself.

"Bargaining with Death, I assume?" Zeus scoffed.

Aeolus brought himself to his knees and slowly raised himself from the small crater he made in the ground from where he impacted. Aeolus stood in the middle of the arena only with torn pants and half broken mask which revealed the bottom part of his face and left eye and his amazingly chiseled body. The Aphrodite girls and Aphrodite herself were swooning. A bunch of them were commenting on Aeolus' body. All of a sudden, the atmosphere began to rapidly change. Hot to cold and vice versa. For a quick, short moment, Aeolus seemed to be distorted. Everyone saw this and gasped.

"He's doing it!" Kyros said, almost surprised himself.

"Doing what, Kyros?" Elysia asked, confused.

"Watch. His special ability." Kyros explained bluntly.

Sensing something strange was happening, Zeus decided it was time to finish the match once and for all. He didn't want to take any more chances. He raised his Master Bolt. After gathering enough energy, Zeus pointed it towards Aeolus, who was still standing on the ground. This time, Aeolus began to distort so much, that most of the camper started rubbing their eyes. Even some of the gods were rubbing their eyes. "Not a chance!" Zeus shouted as a quick and bright lightning bolt shot out towards Aeolus. The lightning, however, passed through Aeolus as it burst to the ground while Aeolus disappeared altogether. Everyone was confused. Zeus started looking around for Aeolus.

"He's up there!" Someone shouted.

Everyone look up and began murmuring. Zeus looked straight ahead. Aeolus was in the sky. No. Not just Aeolus. A bunch of Aeoluses though some of them were upside down. Zeus threw a lightning bolt at one of them using his Master Bolt but they simply disappeared. Zeus threw one after another until there were only three left. As Zeus began to wonder on how to defeat Aeolus' tricks, All the Aeoluses did the same thing. Aeolus shifted his weapons. Instead of assuming his normal defensive stance, Aeolus raised his sword. Slowly, the sword began to glow blue. A few seconds later, everyone was shocked at the sight of Aeolus' sword which becaming identical to Zeus' Master Bolt.

"How did you do that?" Zeus was enraged.

Aeolus didn't say anything. Zeus was done playing games, so he struck the remaining Aeoluses. Nothing happened. All of them disappeared. Confused, Zeus looked around, than looked down. Aeolus was pointing his bolt at Zeus. Aeolus released the lightning. Zeus was too surprised to move. The lightning passed by Zeus, scarring only his cheek, where golden ichor started to trickle. Even with that, Zeus didn't move. Aeolus dropped both of his weapons.

"This match is over!" Khaos' voice echoed.

Everyone started whispering to each other and giving each other quizzical looks. Everyone had the same question in their mind, who won? Kyros and Elysia ran up to the arena to catch Aeolus before he fell.

"I did it, Kyros…" Aeolus smiled. Kyros smiled back.

"Chiron. Have everyone to take their lunch. The next match will start later." Khaos instructed.

"Very well!" Chiron bowed. "Every one! Please proceed with your lunch now!"

* * *

******No promise that the next update will be soon or lengthy for that matter. I'll be busy with work and I still have a lot of TV shows and anime to catch on. Give me some time, aye? I'll be free during Sunday so that's when I start finishing the next chapter and have it sent to my beta reader. Lastly, review!**

******Peace&Love,  
DifferentKindOfAsian.**


End file.
